Mírame a los ojos
by Hakuren Ryuna
Summary: Sinbad decide comprometer a su protegida, Nailea, con uno de los Ocho Generales de Sindria. Ella acepta sin saber quién será, y, por supuesto, resulta ser quien menos espera. MasrurxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Pequeña historia (depende de cómo se mire) de Magi, con Masrur y mi oc, Nailea, como protagonistas. Espero que os guste, o que al menos no os disguste demasiado. Gracias por leer :)**

_**Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Ohtaka Shinobu.**_

* * *

><p><em>Dedicado a Lovelygirl84, con todo mi cariño. Feliz cumpleaños, que cumplas muchos más, y que yo siempre pueda dedicarte algo durante mucho tiempo. Te quiero, Pingüinita <em>

**Parte I**

Había amanecido hacía ya un buen rato.

El rey Sinbad observó el bello paisaje de Sindria, su amado país, a través de la ventana. Iba a ser un buen día, podía sentirlo. Habían tenido una impresionante fiesta días atrás, cuando apareció una criatura sureña y los Ocho Generales se hicieron cargo de ella. Eso siempre alegraba a la gente, y el buen humor reinaría durante algún tiempo. Toda Sindria estaba llena de paz, era un buen augurio.

Estaba de pie, y de espaldas, pero escuchó cómo se abría la puerta. Entonces se dio la vuelta para recibir a la persona que estaba esperando. La había mandado llamar para desayunar, por eso la mesa estaba repleta de comida, sobre todo una gran variedad de fruta dispuesta en bandejas con distintas formas, sobre todo de flores hechas con rodajas y pedazos.

- Buenos días -Sonrió la chica, con una mirada muy apacible. Eso hizo que Sinbad también sonriera encantado.

- Buenos días, mi preciosa Nailea. Estás realmente hermosa esta mañana. Es como si estuviera presenciando un segundo amanecer.

- Gracias. Quería estar bien para ti, hacía tiempo que no desayunábamos juntos -Susurró ella en respuesta, arreglándose un poco la falda blanca.

Eran tres metros de tela perfectamente enrollados en su cintura, quedando en la mitad de sus muslos, aunque un buen trozo quedaba suelto entre sus piernas. La parte de arriba tenía escote sin mangas ni tirantes, y se soltaba holgada, dejando su vientre a la vista. A veces llevaba sandalias, pero generalmente le gustaba andar descalza. También se había puesto una gargantilla de oro, que le quedaba a la altura de la clavícula.

- Adelante, siéntate -Le pidió el rey, pensando en cómo tantear el terreno. Tal vez lo mejor era decirlo directamente-. Tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? -Preguntó Nailea, haciéndole caso y sentándose.

- No, no. Puedes estar tranquila. Sólo hay algo que me gustaría comentar contigo. Sobre tu futuro. Por favor, empieza a comer.

Al asegurarle que no era nada malo ya sabía que podría estar relajada, y desayunar con tranquilidad mientras hablaban.

La miró con cariño. Su protegida se había desarrollado muy bien desde que la había llevado a Sindria, años atrás. No sólo tenía un buen cuerpo -con sus buenas proporciones-. Aunque de niña había sido algo pálida, ahora tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada, suave y tersa. Creaba un contraste interesante con su pelo castaño claro, largo y con ondas sedosas de reflejos rubios. Sus ojos de color violeta no quedaban ocultos por muy poco por sus largas pestañas, y el flequillo que le caía sobre el lado derecho. Como si no tuviera ya bastantes atractivos, a eso se le sumaban sus labios carnosos, de un tono rojizo. Apenas se parecía a la niña malherida que había encontrado en uno de sus muchos viajes. En Reim hubiera sido una belleza echada a perder. Él había convertido Sindria en su hogar. Era su sitio. Siempre había hecho lo mejor para ella, e iba a hacerlo nuevamente.

- He estado pensando -Empezó, captando toda la atención de Nailea-. Pronto vas a cumplir dieciocho años... y creo que es el momento apropiado para que te cases. ¿Qué te parece?

La chica se sorprendió, y se quedó callada un momento, pero no cambió su expresión hasta unos instantes después, tal vez intentando asimilarlo. Comenzó a sonreír débilmente, bajando la mirada, y empezó a comer las finas rodajas de piña dispuestas en forma de flor de loto, cortándolas en pequeños pedazos.

- La verdad es que empezaba a encontrar extraño que no decidieras casarme cuando cumplí dieciséis -Reconoció.

- Pensé que sería mejor esperar un poco más. Eres mi protegida, eso en cierto modo te convierte en una princesa de Sindria -Nailea puso los ojos en blanco por la exageración, aunque sabía que era sólo una forma de hablar-, y cuando pienso en tu posición creo que deberías hacerlo. Pero, ante todo, quiero que sepas que no voy a obligarte. Puedes negarte si quieres. Depende de ti.

- Haré lo que desees, Sinbad -Respondió ella con una sonrisa tranquila, sin pensarlo demasiado.

- Eso ha sido rápido. ¿No te preocupa que quiera casarte con algún desconocido, como intentaba hacer tu padre?

- Tú no eres como mi padre. Me salvaste la vida. En estos años has cuidado de mí, y sin pedir nada a cambio. Me diste una nueva vida que antes ni siquiera hubiera podido imaginar. Confío en ti, por eso no me preocupa lo que hayas decidido. Quiero devolverte, de alguna manera, todo lo que has hecho por mí. Nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente.

- Tus palabras me hacen muy feliz, Nailea. Y espero que tú también seas feliz cuando sepas quién es tu prometido -Dijo sonriendo, acercándose un poco más para cogerla de la mano, justo cuando ella tomaba un pequeño bocado antes de mirarlo de nuevo. Sabía muy bien que la chica confiaba ciegamente en él, y que aceptaría todo lo que le pidiera. Por eso mismo se había tomado su tiempo al elegir a su futuro marido, quería que fuera el mejor-. Te casarás con uno de los Ocho Generales.

Por muy poco no se atragantó con el trozo de piña. Pero supo disimular. Ante todo no debía ponerse nerviosa. Más que nada, por si no había oído bien. Sin embargo, Sinbad pareció no darse cuenta, porque comenzó a hablar de lo más encantado con el enlace, como si lo que acababa de decir no fuera chocante. Banquete, ropa, cosas de la ceremonia... Y luego se puso a divagar sin más.

- Hay que ver, en menos de dos semanas tendrás a otro hombre que cuidará de ti. Ya no me necesitarás para nada...

La chica posó una de sus manos en el brazo de Sinbad, haciendo que dejara de hablar y la mirase a los ojos.

- Perdona que te interrumpa, pero... ¿acabas de decir que será un general?

- Sí, eso he dicho. Un general. Que por cierto, ya debe de estar llegando -Dijo, con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Llegando?

- Para desayunar contigo, mi preciosa Nailea. Nunca me ha gustado esa costumbre de que la novia no pueda ver al novio hasta el día de la boda. Como ya os conocéis, he pensado que será mejor que empecéis a hablar de vuestras cosas en lugar de esperar a que ya estéis casados.

- Pero Sinbad... -Comenzó a decir, aunque ni ella misma sabía lo que quería en ese momento. Además, tuvo que quedarse callada al ver algo.

Se dio cuenta de que el rey ni siquiera había probado la fruta. Le había montado una encerrona. Seguro que ya sabía que ella no se negaría al compromiso.

Sinbad le dio una pequeña excusa, que no era una excusa ni era nada porque era más que obvio que sólo quería dejarla a solas con su prometido. De modo que se fue, dejando a Nailea de lo más aturdida. La chica se recostó de espaldas en los cojines, suspirando.

Uno de los Ocho Generales. Vaya. Cualquier doncella de Sindria moriría por poder casarse con un general, todo el mundo los adoraba. Era realmente afortunada. Sin embargo, Sinbad no le había dicho quien sería, así que comenzó a pensarlo con nerviosismo. Obviamente, Hinahoho y Drakon no podían ser -aunque sabía que Hinahoho estaba pensando en volver a casarse-. Apenas había hablado alguna vez con Masrur. Tenía una buena relación con Spartos, pero era muy reservado con las mujeres y no hablaban tanto, así que no creía que fuera él. Sharrkan era muy amable, pero con esa personalidad no creía que estuviera dispuesto a casarse. ¿Podría ser Jafar? Era con quien más trataba, Sinbad lo sabía. Desde que había llegado a Sindria se había portado como algo parecido a un hermano mayor, aunque nunca había entendido por qué. Jafar la trataba muy bien, y no le disgustaba, pero de repente encontraba muy extraña la idea de ser su esposa. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensarlo. Claro que nunca se había planteado tan siquiera la posibilidad de casarse con uno de los Ocho Generales de Sindria.

En fin, de todas maneras ya había dicho que lo haría. Desde luego, él no era la peor opción. Aunque era muy serio, y se enfadaba con mucha facilidad, con ella nunca había tenido ni una sola mala palabra. Era muy bueno. Si resultaba ser él, al menos sabía que la cuidaría. Obviamente sería muy raro al principio, pero no estaría tan mal, o al menos eso suponía. Pero era tan extraño...

Se inclinó de espaldas para mirar por la ventana que estaba tras ella, y pudo distinguir a Jafar caminando hacia la puerta para entrar. Vaya, entonces... había acertado. Iba a casarse con Jafar.

En realidad, no se sintió mejor al saberlo. Lo aceptaba, le había dicho a Sinbad que lo haría, y cumpliría su palabra. Pero veía a Jafar como un amigo, un hermano... ¿Sería capaz de estar con él, y compartir su vida para siempre? ¿Podría dar a luz a sus hijos? ¿Llegaría a amarle tan siquiera? Un montón de preguntas comenzaron a inundarla, no sólo en lo que se refería a ella, sinó también al chico de pelo blanco. Ni siquiera sabía lo que pensaba él al respecto, pero dudaba que, al igual que ella, la viera como algo más que una buena amiga.

A pesar de estar decidida a seguir adelante, no pudo evitar sentir que hubiera preferido a otro antes que a Jafar. Y después de eso, se sintió horriblemente mal por pensar esas cosas del hombre que iba a ser su marido. Estaba tan concentrada en su pesimismo, que no escuchó el ruido de las puertas de entrada al salón al abrirse.

- Con permiso -Dijo alguien con voz seca, haciendo que la chica alzase la mirada. No era Jafar.

- ¿Masrur...? -Susurró, de lo más desconcertada al encontrarse al joven pelirrojo a unos metros de donde ella estaba. ¿Qué hacía él allí? ¿Dónde estaba Jafar?

El chico no dijo nada al oír su nombre. Ni siquiera se movió, se limitó a mirarla fijamente con esos ojos rojos que sólo sabían mostrar seriedad. Lo que más caracterizaba a Masrur eran casi dos metros de puro silencio, dejando aparte algún que otro comentario sarcástico sobre Sinbad. Era sabido que él rara vez empezaba una conversación.

Nailea también lo miró durante unos segundos, pero un momento después se vio obligada a bajar la mirada de lo avergonzada que estaba, sintiendo que le ardían las mejillas. Siempre le pasaba cuando él estaba cerca.

Se conocían desde hacía bastante tiempo. De hecho, prácticamente llevaban el mismo tiempo en Sindria. Pero nunca habían hablado mucho. Masrur era silencioso de por sí, pero con ella eso iba más allá. Se encontraban todos los días, pero ni siquiera se miraban. La chica se sentía increíblemente nerviosa, y en esos momentos ni se atrevía a alzar la cabeza. Pero, aun así, era peor cuando lo miraba, aunque fuera de reojo. Y esa vez lo había mirado fijamente, y él también la había mirado. Había sido la primera vez en años que sus miradas se encontraban, y no había sido capaz de aguantarlo. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que tuvo miedo de que el chico pudiera oírlo. Era tan intenso, que hasta le dolía.

Nunca había entendido lo que le pasaba con él. Desde que le vio por primera vez se había sentido así, pero no sabía por qué.

El chico caminó y se sentó a la mesa, cerca de ella. La chica de ojos de color violeta no tenía ni idea de lo que debería hacer, o decir. Ni siquiera se atrevía a levantar la cabeza. Jamás hubiera podido imaginar que sería Masrur quien apareciera.

- ¿Te importa si empiezo a comer?

- Adelante -Respondió en voz baja, aun sin mirarlo.

Lo miró de reojo, mientras él comenzaba a coger un montón de fruta de las bandejas para acumularla en su plato. Su ansiedad crecía por momentos. ¿Él era su prometido? Jafar no había aparecido, y era él quien estaba ahí en ese momento. Tenía que ser él por fuerza.

No lo entendía. ¿Quería casarse con ella? ¿En serio? Pero si podía contar con los dedos de las manos todas las veces que habían hablado. De hecho, siempre había pensado que la odiaba, o por lo menos que no le caía demasiado bien. La intimidaba muchísimo.

- ¿Va todo bien? -Preguntó Masrur de repente, al notar la expresión turbada de su rostro.

- Sí -Se apresuró a responder, alzando la mirada sin darse cuenta. Por supuesto, al ver los ojos de Masrur fijos en ella, enrojeció y volvió a bajar la cabeza-. Sí, todo va bien, es que... Bueno, no sé muy bien qué decir sobre...

- ¿Sobre nuestro compromiso? -Volvió a preguntar, confirmando sus sospechas.

Nailea se estremeció al escuchar esa palabra que tanto le costaba decir. Y sin embargo él la había pronunciado con tanta naturalidad... Le ardían las mejillas sólo de pensarlo. Asintió, sintiendo como el chico la miraba fijamente. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Era realmente extraño. Pero aun así tenía que hablar con él. Y tenía que aclarar todo lo que le estaba pasando por la mente.

- Es que... no lo entiendo -Reconoció a media voz, apretando los puños a la altura de las rodillas para no temblar.

- Sinbad me lo propuso. Yo le dije que me parecía bien. Así que aquí estamos.

- Aquí estamos -Repitió Nailea, con una sonrisa nerviosa. No se podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Le había dicho a Sinbad que le parecía bien casarse con ella. Increíble. Pero... ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Cómo debía interpretarlo? En años apenas habían hablado, así que en realidad no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pensaba Masrur de ella. Al menos eso le decía que no la odiaba, como siempre había pensado. Pero no odiar a una persona no es lo mismo que querer casarse. ¿Podría ser que él... sintiera algo?

Ese simple pensamiento hizo que le diera un vuelco al corazón. Sin embargo, no era tan engreída como para creer algo así. Era imposible que Masrur la quisiera. Algo contradictorio con su situación, sí, pero para ella era indudable. No entendía qué razones podría tener él para aceptar ese compromiso, pero desde luego el amor no era una de ellas.

Siempre había creído que la odiaba, y no por nada.

- Te recuerdo -Susurró, sorprendiendo a Masrur. El chico pelirrojo dejó el pedazo de fruta que acababa de coger en el plato para prestarle atención, intrigado por sus palabras-. Te vi pelear varias veces en el coliseo. A ese hombre le encantaban esos espectáculos tan crueles.

Ese hombre. Por supuesto, estaba hablando de su padre. El noble de Reim del que había conseguido escapar años atrás. Nunca hablaba de él, y mucho menos delante de otra persona que no fuera Sinbad. Pero, si se casaba con Masrur, necesitaba decir todo lo que se había estado callando.

Su padre la había llevado varias veces al coliseo cuando era pequeña, aunque nunca había sabido por qué alguien podría ser capaz de llevar niños a ver esa clase de cosas. No le parecía algo normal, pero cuando creció terminó por comprender que así se divertía la gente en su tierra natal. No veían los combates como algo malo, sólo un simple pasatiempo.

Allí había visto a Masrur más de una vez, peleando con una espada enorme que lo doblaba en tamaño, contra otros gladiadores mayores que él, e incluso contra bestias. Cuando se había encontrado con él en Sindria por primera vez pensó en hablarle, en decirle que le conocía, pero no le pareció bien hacerlo. ¿Qué iba a decirle, que ella era una de esas personas que lo observaban mientras arriesgaba su vida para divertirlos? Jamás se hubiera atrevido a mencionar el coliseo delante de él. Había sido un esclavo, y ella la hija de un noble, pero era Nailea la que se sentía inferior y sin ningún derecho a dirigirle la palabra, ni siquiera a mirarlo.

- Sinbad cree que no lo sé -Prosiguió, con voz temblorosa-. Era una niña, pero no estaba ciega. Sé que ese hombre era un traficante de esclavos. Y sé que también estaba detrás de mucho de lo que pasaba en el coliseo. Sólo de pensar que tal vez él pudo haber tenido algo que ver contigo...

Se detuvo antes de seguir hablando, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Era la primera vez que hablaba tanto con él, pero eso no era malo. Lo malo era lo que estaba diciendo.

- Termina la frase -Dijo Masrur con sequedad, tal vez esperando que dijera algo ofensivo contra él. Aunque eso Nailea no lo notó.

En lo que se refería a su pasado, el chico de pelo rojo era el más cercano, en cierto modo. En esos años no había dejado de pensarlo. Tal vez ese era el momento perfecto para hablarlo. Tal vez no. Pero aun así, no quería lamentarse el resto de su vida por no haber dicho nada antes.

- Sólo de pensarlo me siento terrible. Nací en el lugar donde te esclavizaron. Llevo la sangre de alguien que hizo cosas horribles, que pudo haberte hecho cosas horribles. No soy digna de ti, y no entiendo cómo puedes querer esto, yo... creía que me odiabas. Deberías odiarme.

Masrur la observó con atención, atendiendo a todas y cada una de sus expresiones. Parecía que iba a echarse a llorar de un momento a otro. La miró unos largos instantes, esperando a que se relajara un poco después de haber soltado todo eso. También él estaba más tranquilo. Un momento después, al ver que Nailea suspiraba cerrando los ojos, adelantó la mano y la posó a un lado de su cabeza, haciendo que volviera a abrir los ojos de lo más sorprendida. Esta vez sí que se atrevió a mirarlo.

- No te odio -Dijo con seriedad, mirándola a los ojos con una intensidad increíble-. Nunca me ha importado que hayas nacido en Reim. No tengo razones para odiarte, todo lo contrario.

El chico apartó la mano de su pelo, justo cuando ella se quedaba boquiabierta. No entendía nada, todo lo que estaba pasando era de lo más surrealista.

- ¿Lo contrario? Pero si nunca hablamos, ni siquiera me miras.

- Tú tampoco me miras -Apuntó Masrur, muy acertado.

Nailea estuvo a punto de contestar a eso, pero obviamente no le iba a decir que si nunca lo miraba era porque le daba una vergüenza terrible el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca. Lo único que pudo hacer al pensarlo fue enrojecer, y con eso sólo consiguió la urgencia de bajar la mirada.

- Siempre haces eso cuando estoy delante.

En ese momento no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque no supo por qué. Ni siquiera levantó la cabeza al hacerlo, pero eso no evitó que el chico se diera cuenta. Nailea dejó de sonreír al sentirlo, y se separó un poco el pelo de la cara mientras comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa de nuevo, pensando en algo muy concreto que quería preguntar desde hacía un buen rato. Intentó por todos los medios que no le temblara la voz. Aunque, por supuesto, no fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Lo único que pudo hacer fue jugar con un mechón de su largo pelo claro.

- ¿Tú... de verdad quieres esto?

- ¿Tú quieres? -Preguntó Masrur, en lugar de responder a la pregunta.

Uy. Vale, ella había preguntado primero, él podía preguntar también. Pero aun así, ¿por qué no respondía? Ahora era ella la que debía responder, y además sin saber lo que él pensaba. Tal vez había hecho mal al preguntar. Les gustara o no, ya estaban comprometidos, y habían aceptado. Se debía suponer que era lo que querían. Pero una cosa era aceptar algo así ante el rey y otras personas, y otra muy distinta el hablarlo entre ellos. No sabía muy bien qué debía decir, ni cómo. ¿Debería admitir que ni siquiera se había planteado casarse con él antes de que apareciera por la puerta? En ese momento sólo pensaba en que tendría que casarse con Jafar, e incluso lo estaba asimilando. Aunque eso había sido sólo una suposición.

Pero, cuanto más lo pensaba, más claro lo veía. Masrur... era el adecuado. Era grande y silencioso, e incluso parecía antipático. Pero era amable y considerado. Y, de alguna manera, compartían un pasado similar. Sinbad también había visto eso.

Se tomó su tiempo antes de hablar, mientras su prometido la miraba con atención.

- Sí -Respondió en un susurro, enrojeciendo.

El joven no mostró sorpresa por esas palabras.

- Yo también -Respondió Masrur, conservando su seriedad.

Nailea se estremeció, y el flequillo le tapó los ojos. Dejó que Masrur entrelazara los dedos de sus manos, y llevó su otra mano junto a ellas, sonriendo débilmente.

La boda se celebró doce días después.

Nailea se levantó de la cama cuando llegaron tres doncellas para comenzar a prepararla. Se podían haber ahorrado el tener que despertarla tan temprano, la ceremonia sería al atardecer. De todos modos, no le importaba demasiado. Apenas había conseguido dormir. Pero qué le iba a hacer, era normal sentir nervios antes de algo tan importante.

Las doncellas le dedicaron toda la mañana. La tarde anterior la habían pintado con henna, con complicados dibujos de aves y flores que empezaban en manos y pies y subían por brazos y piernas como enredaderas. Por suerte no eran demasiado llamativos, y podría deshacerse de ellos con facilidad. Un vestido de dos piezas de color rojo la cubría. La parte de arriba la tapaba hasta el bajo del pecho, y ni siquiera tenía mangas ni tirantes. La falda le llegaba algo más arriba del ombligo, era ajustada, pero se soltaba a medida que bajaba por sus piernas. Iba descalza. Había decidido no llevar adornos en el pelo, simplemente dejarlo suelto con sus ondas naturales, aunque llevaría un velo del mismo tono que su vestido -con bordaduras hechas con hilo de oro- que se quitaría más tarde. Las únicas joyas que pensó le quedarían bien ese día eran un brazalete de oro con tres pequeñas gemas verdes engarzadas, y unos pendientes, también de oro, que Sinbad le había regalado cuando se cumplió un año de su llegada a Sindria. Según él, eran como los que su madre había llevado cuando era pequeño. El rey no se presentó en su recámara -que dejaría de ser suya a partir de ese día, pues se trasladaría a la de Masrur- hasta que llegó el momento. Ya que ella no tenía familia, él tendría que tomar el papel de su padre. Además, también oficiaría la ceremonia.

- Hoy estás más bella que nunca, Nailea -Dijo Sinbad, admirándola con una sonrisa tranquila. Rió al ver cómo la chica respiraba hondo y se llevaba una mano al corazón-. ¿Nerviosa?

- Sí -Respondió Nailea, con un nudo en la garganta mientras una de las doncellas le arreglaba el velo rojo para asegurarse de que no se le caería.

- Eres una novia adorable. No hemos podido hablar demasiado estos días, así que no he tenido la oportunidad de preguntártelo. ¿Qué te ha parecido mi elección? ¿Estás contenta, o crees que debería haber sido otro?

La chica lo miró, algo sorprendida por la pregunta. A esas alturas no tenía mucho sentido cuestionar su decisión. Pero así era el joven rey. Le gustaba que la gente se preguntase lo que había tras sus acciones, y crear confusión allí donde iba. Pero ella no creía que hubiera razones ocultas para haber decidido casarla con Masrur. Confiaba en él. Sabía que quería lo mejor para ella. Y sin duda había pensado que el chico pelirrojo era lo mejor.

La tradición dictaba que la pareja no se podía ver antes de la boda. Sin embargo, se había encontrado con él una noche, unos días antes. Él estaba en uno de los jardines, y ella, al otro lado de la cortina blanca que lo separaba del interior del palacio. Hablaron en voz baja durante unos breves minutos, cada uno a un lado de la cortina. En algún momento, Nailea se apoyó en una de las columnas, y sintió que lo tocaba. Le dio vergüenza, pero al ver que él no se movía ni parecía molestarse, siguió apoyada unos instantes en su brazo. En realidad estuvieron en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo. Poco después se despidieron, y hasta entonces no se habían vuelto a reunir.

Desde esa noche, había esperado con ansias a que llegara el día. No dejaba de pensar en Masrur. Estaba en su mente todo el día, a cada momento. Prácticamente se había pasado todo el tiempo contando las horas que faltaban para volver a verle. Y entonces sería su mujer. Qué sentimiento tan extraño.

Sinbad la observaba con atención, esperando su respuesta. La chica suspiró intentando calmarse, y lo miró a los ojos cuando decidió lo que iba a decir. Al menos con él no era tan tímida, nunca había sentido esa necesidad.

- Yo... creo que has elegido bien.

- Me alegra que pienses eso -Sonrió Sinbad, acercándose a ella para tenderle la mano-. ¿Vamos?

Nailea volvió a respirar hondo, y asintió mientras dejaba que la tomara de la mano. Las doncellas se hicieron a un lado, y entonces caminó junto al rey hasta salir de su habitación, y luego a través de los pasillos de palacio para salir al exterior, por la entrada principal. La ceremonia se celebraba a los pies del palacio, en el gran jardín con tramos de escaleras, con una vista increíble de toda Sindria.

El camino se le hizo eterno. Ella y Sinbad iban seguidos de las doncellas, que chismorreaban a cada momento. Se habían portado bien con ella durante esos días, así que no le importó demasiado. Al menos creía que no les caía mal, no dejaban de hablar de lo hermosa que estaba. Al comenzar a bajar las escaleras, siendo bañada por el sol, pudo ver a todas las personas que se habían reunido para presenciar su boda. Prácticamente todo el palacio estaba allí. Pero los generales eran los que estarían más cerca. A medida que iba avanzando, todos le sonreían e inclinaban la cabeza. Ella también les sonreía, pero bien pronto se forzó a mirar al frente.

Masrur llevaba el atuendo oficial de Sindria, la túnica en color crudo con bordes de color verde oscuro, camisa blanca y fajín negro. Estaba muy serio, como siempre, con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda. Se acercó a él despacio, mirándolo a los ojos. Sin embargo, le pasó lo mismo de siempre. El rubor subió a sus mejillas, y tuvo que bajar la mirada, sonriendo débilmente con timidez. Sabía perfectamente que los estaban mirando, y pudo ver de reojo cómo Sharrkan le daba un codazo a Spartos con una sonrisita.

El chico de ojos rojos le tendió una mano, y ella la aceptó. Sus manos eran muy pequeñas comparadas con las de Masrur. Le gustaban. No soltó su mano en ningún momento, y él hizo lo mismo.

La ceremonia no fue muy larga. Sinbad dio un discurso, e incluso se puso a hacer alguna gracia sobre la noche de bodas, provocando que la chica de ojos violetas se ruborizase y varios de los generales rompieran a reír disimulando bastante mal. Pero finalmente los casó, y todo el mundo estalló en aplausos y los bañaron en pétalos de flores. Mientras la gente se acercaba a ellos para felicitarlos, se permitió agarrarse al brazo de su marido -era extraño pensar en él de esa manera, necesitaba acostumbrarse- para que no la apartaran de su lado. Había demasiadas personas a su alrededor. Eso la agobiaba un poco.

- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Masrur, cuando la gente se hubo alejado un poco para dejarles algo de privacidad y así dirigirse al banquete para celebrarlo.

- Sí, muy bien -Sonrió ella, aun aferrada a él.

El chico de pelo rojo la miró con esa tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba. Sin pensarlo demasiado, alzó la mano que le quedaba libre, y la llevó a la mejilla de su esposa. Tenía una piel muy suave. Cuando cerró los ojos por un momento le acarició el pulgar con las pestañas. Movió un poco la mano, y le echó el pelo hacia atrás.

- Te han descolocado el velo.

- Ah, sí... No pasa nada -Susurró, algo avergonzada al volver a ponerse bien el velo rojo. Se lo quitaría más tarde. Miró a todos los invitados, que comenzaban a desaparecer a medida que entraban en palacio para ir a uno de los jardines interiores-. ¿Vamos a la fiesta?

- Podemos ir un poco más tarde, si quieres. Hay demasiada gente y eres el centro de atención, es normal que estés agobiada.

- Bueno, sí, pero es nuestra boda -Respondió, intentando que no le temblara la voz al decirlo. Aunque quería ir a la celebración, en ese momento seguía nerviosa, y como había dicho él, al ser la novia era el centro de todas las miradas. Y aun no quería apartarse de él. Además, técnicamente ese era su tercer momento juntos. Antes de que todo el mundo los observara prefería relajarse un poco, y poder hablar un poco más con él a solas. Pero tal vez eso sentaría mal a sus invitados, y no quería ser maleducada-. No deberíamos hacerles esperar.

- No nos hemos casado con ellos -Comentó Masrur sin más, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Eso es verdad -Susurró la chica de ojos violetas, comenzando a reír suavemente.

Tras decir eso, comenzaron a caminar con tranquilidad por los alrededores de la entrada principal del palacio, hablando en voz baja. Aparentemente no se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por Sinbad y Jafar. El chico de pelo blanco pensó en decirles algo, pero el rey lo detuvo. En ese momento su relación aun no estaba muy clara, pero parecía haber una extraña armonía entre ambos.

Él era demasiado silencioso, y ella demasiado tímida -al menos con él-, así que sólo el tiempo podría decir lo que sería de ellos. Decidieron dejarlos para ir a la fiesta y procurar que nadie se diera cuenta de que los protagonistas del día no estaban. Una tarea difícil.

Nailea dejó que el chico pelirrojo la rodeara con el brazo, y apoyó la mejilla en su pecho mientras contemplaban con calma el hermoso paisaje de Sindria, bañada por el sol del atardecer. Esos contactos tan íntimos la ponían muy nerviosa, pero no porque no le gustaran. Todo lo contrario. Masrur era grande y cálido. Hasta ese momento no se habían tocado demasiadas veces, pero notaba que para él resultaba muy natural acercarse a ella. Esperaba poder hacer lo mismo pronto, sin tener que avergonzarse. Por el momento, lo que quería era hablar más con él. Aunque era un poco difícil responder a los comentarios que hacía a veces.

Sacaron un par de temas de conversación, y hablaron de la ceremonia. Vieron como algunos sirvientes pasaban empezando a limpiar las escaleras, y decidieron no hacer caso a las miradas que les dirigían. Nailea se liberó de su abrazo, y se agachó para recoger unos cuantos pétalos de los que les habían lanzado. Los sostuvo entre sus manos, pensando en guardarlos para prensarlos en algún libro, o guardarlos en alguna cajita en recuerdo de ese día. Alzó un poco las manos para poder disfrutar del aroma de esas flores, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Masrur.

- Cuando haces cosas así pareces muy tranquila -Observó, haciendo que alzase la mirada. La chica sonrió débilmente, con timidez, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Su marido se adelantó un poco más, y colocó ambas manos bajo las suyas para alzarlas, y así oler también los pétalos. Eso hizo que enrojeciera nuevamente, y más aun cuando él volvió a mirarla a los ojos. No supo por qué, pero ese gesto le había parecido realmente atractivo.

- Creo que ya es hora de que vayamos a la fiesta -Dijo el chico, después de pedirle a uno de los sirvientes que guardaran los pétalos en una bolsita de tela para así conservarlos.

Nailea asintió, y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta del palacio. Mientras andaban, decidió quitarse el velo, pues ya empezaba a estar incómoda con él. Las ondas de su pelo se movieron con la brisa cuando llegaron al jardín interior. Todos los recibieron con alegría, y empezaron a felicitarlos. Cuando se sentaron juntos fueron llegando invitados por separado para hablar con ellos. En ese punto ya estaba anocheciendo, y el jardín estaba iluminado por antorchas. La gente comía, reía y bebía, y muchos otros bailaban al ritmo de los tambores. Algunos jóvenes invitaron a la chica a bailar, pero no estuvo mucho tiempo con ellos. Como esposa, debía atender a sus invitados.

- Felicidades, Nai -Le dijo Aisha, una buena amiga que había llegado de Sasan hacía un tiempo. Desde que se conocieron habían pasado bastante tiempo juntas, cuando la chica de pelo anaranjado no estaba ocupada con sus deberes. La habían enviado como embajadora para tratar algunos asuntos. Era muy amable, la apreciaba mucho. Después de saludar y felicitar a la pareja, les dejó su regalo -un precioso diván en color crudo con almohadones de un tono turquesa algo oscuro, traído directamente de Sasan-, y volvió a su asiento.

Todos hacían lo mismo. Iban a dejar sus regalos frente a ellos para que los vieran y se lo agradecieran. Algunos saludaban sin subir los tres escalones que los separaban de ellos, pero otros se acercaban a estrecharles las manos, e incluso para abrazarlos.

Jafar dejó un pequeño cofre de oro frente a ellos, y le guiñó un ojo a la chica en un pequeño gesto de cariño, al que ella respondió con una encantadora sonrisa tímida. Y pensar que él podría haber ocupado el lugar de Masrur a su lado aquel día... Bueno, desde luego era mejor así. El chico de pelo blanco abrió el cofre, que estaba lleno de perlas blancas enterrando unos cuantos frascos de oro y cristal, con varios tipos de perfume procedentes de todo el mundo. Masrur y Nailea dieron gracias por el regalo entrelazando las manos sobre el pecho -un gesto típico de Sindria-, e inclinando la cabeza.

La verdad, la mayoría de los regalos eran cosas que sólo Nailea podría utilizar. Vestidos, joyas, perfumes... En todas las bodas se prestaba más atención a las novias. También les regalaron libros, piezas de tela en una increíble variedad multicolor, armas -supuso que eran más para decorar que para otra cosa, a ella no le servirían de nada y por lo que sabía Masrur tampoco las usaría-, e incluso animales. Por suerte, no fueron muchos. Algunos eran peces de vivos colores, pero lo que prevalecía eran las aves. Nailea pensó en pedirle a Sinbad que le permitiera llevarlas a la pajarería que tenía en uno de los jardines de palacio. Al menos allí no tendrían que estar enjauladas.

El rey fue el que más se excedió con sus regalos. Además de unas cuantas cosas para los dos, su regalo personal para su protegida fueron tres elefantes. Aparecieron tras sus domadores, con paso firme y asombrando a todo el mundo. Tenían mantos de colores sobre sus lomos, y joyas de oro en los colmillos. Masrur se sorprendió, y la chica de pelo castaño se llevó las manos a los labios, intentando contener su emoción. El elefante era el animal que más le gustaba, y Sinbad lo sabía de sobra.

- No me lo puedo creer... -Susurró, al levantarse y acercarse al rey-. Cuando me lo dijiste creí que estabas bromeando.

- Yo nunca bromeo, mi preciosa Nailea. Ya deberías saberlo -Comentó Sinbad riendo, posando una mano en la espalda de la chica para hacerla caminar-. ¿Por qué no vas a verlos más de cerca?

Nailea sonrió encantada, y se acercó a los animales sin ningún miedo. Comenzó a acariciar a uno de ellos, y a hablarle en voz baja mientras todos la miraban.

- ¿No es adorable? -Dijo Hinahoho, sentado junto a sus compañeros. Drakon asintió.

- Me apuesto lo que sea a que querrá más a esos bichos que a Masrur -Comentó Sharrkan, sirviéndose más vino. Eso lo llevó a recibir un golpe por parte de Yamuraiha.

La chica de ojos violeta no atendía a nada de eso. Se detuvo frente a uno de los elefantes, justo entre sus colmillos, y apoyó la mejilla y las manos contra él, cerrando los ojos. Siempre le había encantado el tacto de la piel de esos animales. El elefante le rodeó el cuerpo con su trompa, y se rió mientras el domador la ayudaba a soltarse. No vio que Masrur también se acercaba.

- ¿Puedo subirme? -Preguntó, aun emocionada.

El domador asintió, e hizo que el elefante se inclinase hacia adelante. Aun así, seguía siendo demasiado alto para ella. Justo cuando pensaba en cómo montar sin hacer demasiado el ridículo, alguien la levantó en brazos. Se sorprendió, y más aun cuando ladeó la cabeza y vio a Masrur, que la alzaba en el aire sin ningún esfuerzo. La subió a lomos del elefante, haciendo que se sentara de lado, y luego, él mismo también subió para sentarse tras ella. En ese momento ya los estaba mirando todo el mundo. Los generales no les quitaban el ojo de encima. Nailea rió un poco avergonzada, saludando con la mano a Pisti, que estaba de lo más animada -en parte por el vino, pero también porque ella era así-. Vio también a Sharrkan y Jafar, que había sido arrastrado por el primero a abrir una botella de licor, y a Yamuraiha guerreando con ellos. Pobre Jafar, no le gustaba demasiado el alcohol porque no era un buen bebedor. Esperaba que no hiciera ninguna locura por culpa del chico de piel morena, cuando bebía no era buena idea seguirle el juego.

El elefante se alzó de repente, sorprendiéndola, y haciendo que se echara un poco hacia adelante. No pasó nada porque Masrur la sujetó a tiempo, rodeándola con el brazo y posando una mano en su abdomen. Por el Dios del Mar del Sur. Desfallecía cada vez que la tocaba. Ojalá dejara de sentir vergúenza pronto, era horrible. Al menos tenía el consuelo de saber que él no tenía problemas en tomar la iniciativa.

De lo más ruborizada, colocó sus manos encima de la del chico cuando el elefante comenzó a moverse, guiado por el domador. A cambio, Masrur la rodeó también con el otro brazo, apretándola contra su pecho. Hizo que se sintiera realmente segura entre sus brazos. Le gustaba esa sensación, aunque no se atreviera a alzar la mirada ni a hablar.

Hacía ya un buen rato que era de noche. Era bastante tarde, pero la fiesta aun continuaba. Tenía claro que aunque la gente siguiera festejando, ellos no se quedarían hasta el final. Tendrían que irse pronto a los que a partir de ese día serían los nuevos aposentos de Nailea, aquellos que en adelante compartiría con su esposo, para celebrar su noche de bodas. Reconocía que estaba nerviosa. Más que eso, estaba aterrada. Pero intentó por todos los medios no pensar demasiado en ese momento, y disfrutar de su pequeño paseo encima del elefante, que por desgracia no duró mucho. Sinbad estaba ebrio -aunque a primera vista no se notaba demasiado, pero la chica lo había visto llenar su copa unas cuantas veces- y quiso hacer un brindis, así que bajó del elefante, otra vez en brazos de Masrur. Reconocía para sus adentros que le encantaba que hiciera eso.

El rey comenzó a hablar con una gran sonrisa, contando que cuando Nailea era una niña recién llegada a Sindria siempre solía irse a su cama por culpa de algún mal sueño para que le contase alguna de sus aventuras, y que decía que cuando fuera mayor se casaría con él. Por supuesto, con esto conseguía que la chica tuviera que taparse la cara con las manos con ganas de que la tragara la tierra. Además, aunque estaba borracho contaba lo que le convenía. Sinbad siempre se quitaba la ropa dormido. Obviamente, Nailea no lo sabía cuando llegó a Sindria, y por eso dormía con él. Tardó algún tiempo en enterarse -más de lo que le gustaba reconocer-. El rey siempre se levantaba antes que ella, así que nunca lo había visto. Sin embargo, un día ella se despertó de madrugada y se sorprendió al verlo a su lado sin nada encima. Ahí fue cuando volvió a dormir en su propia habitación.

También decía que para él no era su protegida, era su hija, aunque él fuera sólo doce años mayor. Sinbad estaba muy acomplejado y temía a la vejez, pero cuando bebía decía todo tipo de cosas extrañas. Los generales y todos los invitados se rieron del discurso, y más aun cuando el monarca se quedó dormido de repente, copa en mano. Al final, hasta Nailea terminó por dejar escapar una pequeña risa, mientras Masrur suspiraba negando con la cabeza. Estaba siendo una fiesta muy divertida, aunque Sharrkan estaba haciendo de las suyas, y por desgracia también estaba arrastrando a Jafar y a Spartos, y además eran animados por Pisti. Claro que, más temprano que tarde, la pareja tuvo que irse.

Un pequeño séquito los escoltó hasta la torre _Leo Púrpura_. Allí era donde estaban las estancias del rey Sinbad y sus oficiales más cercanos. Hasta ese día, Nailea había vivido en la torre _Sagitario Verde_. Como bien había dicho Sinbad, años atrás iba muchas noches hasta la torre Leo para dormir con él después de tener una pesadilla. Hubo una época en la que ni siquiera se molestaba en ir a dormir a su habitación, y se quedaba directamente con el rey, e incluso algunas veces con Jafar, que disfrutaba mucho leyendo todo tipo de libros con ella hasta que se dormía. Pero hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había ido allí. Sólo unas pocas personas podían entrar. Ahora conocería una recámara que no había visto antes, donde viviría a partir de esa noche.

Masrur cerró la puerta en cuanto entraron, y ella se estremeció, aunque estaba de espaldas. Observó la recámara para apaciguar un poco sus nervios. Le gustó, era muy confortable. Cortinas blancas, abiertas dejando una preciosa vista nocturna de Sindria. Unos cuantos muebles sencillos, entre los que pudo reconocer los baules donde había metido las cosas que tenía en sus antiguos aposentos, colocados sin estar pegados a ninguna pared. La cama... tenía sábanas blancas, y una manta de múltiples colores estaba cuidadosamente doblada sobre un banco al pie del gran mueble. Seguro que al día siguiente llevarían todos los regalos de boda a la habitación. Tendría que pensar cómo organizar todo ese espacio.

Algo la sobresaltó, y no fue otra cosa que los pasos del chico pelirrojo acercándose despacio. Tragó saliva, y no pudo evitar caminar hacia delante para acercarse al balcón, y así alejarse un poco de él. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

A lo lejos aun se escuchaba el ruido que procedía de la fiesta. La música, las risas, los chillidos de las chicas, seguramente por Sinbad o Sharrkan... Le alegraba saber que la gente se lo estaba pasando bien mientras ella estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis de ansiedad. En fin, una cosa era imaginar su noche de bodas, y otra muy distinta era vivirla. Pero sólo tenía que calmarse.

Justo cuando comenzaba a hacerlo, aunque poco a poco, sintió el brazo del chico junto al suyo, cuando este se acercó para apoyarse en el balcón junto a ella. Fue entonces cuando lo miró de reojo y recordó lo enorme que era. Ella tenía un cuerpo muy pequeño comparado con él. ¡Por el Dios de los Mares del Sur, ¿y si la aplastaba?!

Era absurdo, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo evitar pensarlo. Y además, sólo con imaginarse lo que iban a hacer... Eso bastó para que se sonrojara hasta un punto en el que casi podría echar humo.

- Es bonito -Susurró refiriéndose a todo lo que se veía desde su habitación, rezando para que no le temblara la voz. Por supuesto, no tuvo éxito.

Masrur la observó con calma. Era demasiado fácil para él saber lo que estaba pensando. Sabía que tendría que ir despacio con ella, pero eso no tenía nada de malo. Acercó la mano lentamente a su mejilla, y le colocó el pelo tras la oreja. Nailea se sorprendió y cerró los ojos con fuerza, aunque no a propósito.

- Estás asustada -No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Nailea sólo pudo bajar la mirada, completamente avergonzada. Claro que estaba asustada, ¿cómo no iba a estarlo? Ya se sentía bastante mal consigo misma por eso, y ahora tenía que añadir que su marido lo sabía. Debía de estar muy molesto.

Mientras pensaba eso, en un principio no fue consciente de que Masrur se acercó más a ella mientras hacía que se girase, pero sí que lo fue cuando la abrazó. Enrojeció, aunque ese rubor no fue nada comparado con el que vino cuando el chico se inclinó para estar a su altura y así hablarle al oido.

- Nai. No haré nada que no quieras. Pero eres tú quien debe guiarme esta noche -Le dijo con voz tranquila, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, casi levantándola del suelo. La miraba a los ojos, a pesar de que su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del de Nailea.

La chica asintió con timidez, comenzando a sentir cómo algo ardía en su cuerpo. En ese momento, también se dio cuenta de que la había llamado Nai. Hasta entonces apenas lo había escuchado llamarla por su nombre, pero realmente no había muchas personas que la llamaran Nai. Y no esperaba que él lo hiciera. Ese pequeño detalle la hizo sentir muy bien. Aun tenía miedo, pero él le había dicho que tenía que guiarle. No entendía muy bien a qué se refería con eso, pero supo que Masrur no debía ser el único en dar el paso. También ella tenía que apartar la timidez.

- Me gustaría un... beso -Susurró, por primera vez consiguiendo no apartar la mirada de la suya.

Masrur siguió mirándola fijamente por un instante, y poco después se acercó despacio para darle un suave beso en los labios. Ella no sabía muy bien cómo responder, pero le gustó muchísimo. A pesar de que no podía hacer comparaciones con nadie, sintió que sus labios eran perfectos. Su aliento, el pendiente que tenía bajo el labio inferior, sus ojos cerrados, sus brazos rodeándola intentando contener la increíble fuerza que poseía. El beso perfecto. Y cuando él se apartó un poco, tal vez para asegurarse de que estaba bien, esperó a que la besara de nuevo. Entonces se dejó llevar un poco más, aunque los nervios la hacían torpe. Pero era una sensación increíble. En un pequeño impulso, subió las manos por su pecho y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, acercándolo un poco más. Ahí el beso se hizo más intenso.

Masrur acarició su cuerpo por encima del vestido, hasta que terminó la tela que cubría su espalda. En ese momento se detuvo por un instante al tocar su piel desnuda, aunque no tanto como para que Nailea se diera cuenta de que había notado algo. Ella no podía pensar en nada más. Sólo quería sentirlo aun más cerca. Claro que, poco después, se le ocurrió que tal vez él podría estar un poco incómodo tener que inclinarse tanto para besarla. Era tan alto comparado con ella. No sabía cómo, pero siempre acababa pensando en ese detalle. Se preguntaba qué pensaría él de estar casado con una chica tan pequeña. Ya tenía cuerpo de mujer, pero a su lado no se sentía así para nada. Le parecía un gigante.

En respuesta a su pregunta no formulada, el chico de pelo rojo se separó un poco y la sorprendió levantándola, sosteniéndola de una forma en la que era como si estuviera sentada en su brazo. Ahora era Nailea la que estaba más alta. Ya no agarraba su cuello, tenía una mano sobre su hombro, y otra en su pecho. Tenía el cuello de la camisa blanca desabrochado desde hacía unas horas. Después de fijarse en ese pequeño detalle, volvió a mirarle a los ojos. Tal vez era por el momento, pero cada vez le costaba menos hacerlo.

- Me gusta que hagas eso -Dijo él, refiriéndose a que por fin lo estuviera mirando-. Con unos ojos así no deberías mirar al suelo.

- Sólo miro al suelo cuando tú estás cerca -Reconoció Nailea, algo avegonzada.

- Eso debe cambiar -Respondió el chico de ojos rojos, moviéndose para entrar en la habitación. En cuanto estuvieron dentro, decidió volver a dejarla en el suelo, justo frente a él.

Se quitó la túnica, y luego también la camisa, todo el tiempo mirándola a los ojos. En ese momento sí que no se atrevió a bajar la mirada, pero porque no podía soportar la vergüenza que le daba saber que iba a verlo desnudo. Y eso que aun no se había quitado toda la ropa. Ella también tendría que hacerlo. Y ese era el momento.

_Está bien_, pensó. _Estoy casada con él, no tengo nada de qué avergonzarme._

Decició bajar la mirada para ver su propia ropa, y alzó las manos con nerviosismo. Deshizo el pliegue que sujetaba la parte de arriba de su vestido, y mientras esta caía al suelo, ya estaba soltando el de la falda. En pocos segundos ya se encontraba completamente expuesta ante él, aunque su pelo ondulado la cubría un poco. Intentó ocultar que estaba temblando, aunque eso era más que obvio. Bajó la mirada, ruborizada al sentir los ojos rojos de Masrur clavados en ella.

- Eres muy hermosa -Dijo el chico en voz baja.

- Tú también -Susurró ella en respuesta, sin enrojecer por reconocerlo. Al fin y al cabo, era verdad.

Masrur volvió a acercarse, esta vez colocando una mano en su cintura, y con la otra llevándole el pelo tras el hombro antes de inclinarse. La besó en el cuello, haciendo que la chica dejara escapar un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa al sentir un escalofrío que le erizó la piel. Era la primera vez que experimentaba esas sensaciones, y era de lo más extraño. Pero también increíblemente placentero.

Se abrazó a él, llevando las manos a su ancha espalda a medida que sus cuerpos se acercaban. Piel con piel. Apoyó la mejilla en su pecho, y escuchó su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. No estaba tan agitado como el suyo, pero aun así era muy fuerte.

Tras unos momentos de caricias en medio de ese abrazo, el chico de pelo rojo volvió a separarse, para poder besarla justo cuando la cogía en brazos como a una princesa. Ella volvió a rodearle el cuello.

- Sigamos en la cama -Susurró, apenas se hubo separado de sus labios.

Nailea abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con los suyos. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir.

Cuando se despertó, unas cuantas horas después, el sol iluminaba la estancia débilmente. Debía de haber amanecido hacía poco. Intentó despejarse un poco, y se apartó el pelo de la cara, procurando no moverse mucho en cuanto recordó que estaba entre los brazos de Masrur. El chico pelirrojo dormía profundamente, y no parecía que fuera a romper su abrazo fácilmente. Pero tampoco pensaba alejarse de él.

Al moverse para volver a acomodarse sobre su pecho, sintió una leve punzada de dolor bajo el vientre, y también en los muslos. No era nada, sólo un pequeño recuerdo de la noche anterior que desaparecería pronto. En realidad, aun con ese rastro de dolor, se sentía mejor que nunca. Su noche de bodas no había sido para nada cómo la había imaginado. Más bien todo lo contrario.

Ese tipo de cosas siempre la habían asustado. Muchas chicas pintaban esa noche como algo terrible, y le habían metido el miedo en el cuerpo. Cuando supo que iba a casarse empezó a temerlo aun más. Y además, Masrur era tan grande, tan serio, y parecía tan poco delicado... Durante la ceremonia y la fiesta había sentido un miedo atroz a que se acabara, porque eso significaría que había llegado el momento. Pero no había sido para tanto. Había sido increíblemente bueno con ella, y tan tierno, tan... dulce.

Se sonrojó al recordarlo, y por muy poco no se hizo daño al morderse el labio. Miró a Masrur de reojo, y se sintió aliviada de que siguiera dormido. En ese momento, sin que él la estuviera atravesando con esos increíbles ojos rojos, aprovechó para mirarlo bien. Su rostro era tan pacífico cuando dormía. Parecía un niño. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, y escuchaba su respiración acompasada. Su pelo rojo estaba un poco revuelto, y brillaba por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Le separó cuidadosamente un mechón de la frente con un dedo, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Aun le daba un poco de vergüenza, pero decidió bajar la vista para mirarlo detenidamente. Su marido tenía un cuerpo increíble. Era enorme, y eso no lo hacía menos perfecto. Mientras lo observaba, deslizó suavemente su mano por su piel. Cuello. Clavícula. Hombro. Brazo. Pecho. Abdomen. Se detuvo en su cintura, y volvió a mirar su rostro al sentir que su respiración se cortaba por un momento mientras se despertaba. Abrió sus ojos rojos, y lo primero que hizo fue mirarla, moviendo un poco la cabeza sobre la almohada para bajar hasta estar más cerca de ella.

- Buenos días -Dijo Masrur con tranquilidad, pero tan serio como siempre.

Lo miró a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que su mano aun estaba en su cintura. A él no parecía importarle, así que no se movió.

- Buenos días -Respondió, sonriendo suavemente.

Uno de los brazos del chico, que estaba bajo el cuerpo de la chica, subió por su espalda hasta descansar en el hombro de Nailea. El otro estaba por encima de la sábana blanca, y lo alzó para llegar a su rostro y acariciar levemente su mejilla. Parecía que estaba convirtiendo ese pequeño gesto en una costumbre.

- ¿Cómo estás?

Desde luego, ya sabía que preguntaba cómo estaba por lo que había pasado en su primera noche juntos. De nuevo volvió a enrojecer, y más aun mientras sentía sus ojos clavados en ella.

- Un poco cansada -Reconoció, apoyándose en su hombro y cerrando los ojos, agarrando la sábana que la cubría-. Pero estoy bien. Mejor que bien.

Masrur apoyó la mejilla en su frente, y jugó con su pelo, desenredándoselo con los dedos. Dejó que descansara un poco más, aunque no estaba dormida a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados. La miró con calma, y comenzó a rozar débilmente su piel con los dedos. Se había dado cuenta, horas atrás, de que en la espalda de la chica había unas cuantas cicatrices. A simple vista no se notaban, eran casi imperceptibles. Sólo cuando las tocaba débilmente sentía la textura suave de las finas marcas que una vez habían sido heridas.

- He querido preguntártelo desde anoche. ¿De qué son las cicatrices?

Nailea se sorprendió, y abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de por qué era la pregunta. Apretó los labios, y bajó la mirada sintiéndose mal.

- Latigazos -Susurró, sin muchas ganas de hablar del tema. Pero era su marido, tenía derecho a preguntar por qué su cuerpo estaba marcado.

Masrur no sabía demasiado de su pasado, sólo que había escapado cuando su padre había intentado casarla aun siendo una niña. Sinbad era el único que sabía que después de negarse a lo que en realidad era una orden había sido brutalmente torturada -aunque siempre había sospechado que Jafar también lo sabía-. Al menos no se notaban y podía disimularlas con la ropa y el pelo.

- ¿Quién te hizo eso? -Preguntó él-. ¿Fue ese hombre?

La chica de ojos violetas asintió. Eso hizo que Masrur endureciera su mirada por un momento, sin que ella lo viera. Menos mal que ese bastardo ya estaba muerto. De no ser así, él mismo habría ido a Reim para acabar con él. Era asqueroso que un padre pudiera hacerle eso a su propia hija.

- Cuando escapé estaba llena de heridas. También me rompí una pierna. Sinbad hizo todo lo que pudo para curarme, pero no pudo evitar que me quedaran algunas marcas.

- Entiendo.

- ¿Te molesta...? -Preguntó, con miedo en su voz. Siempre había temido lo que pudiera pensar la gente, pero ahora le preocupaba aun más lo que pensaba él.

- No, claro que no.

Era totalmente cierto que no le importaba. Con o sin cicatrices de latigazos, no dejaba de ser Nailea. No cambiaba en nada. Unas cuantas marcas no eran importantes, y no debía sentirse mal consigo misma por algo así. Vio que su respuesta la había hecho sonreír con suavidad, aliviada. Se inclinó un poco, y la besó en la frente. La chica suspiró, y se acomodó un poco más sobre su pecho desnudo, llevando también la mano de su cintura a su espalda. El corazón le latía muy rápido, a pesar de que en ese momento no se sentía agitada.

Era pronto para llamarlo amor. Pero estaba comenzando a aceptar que sentía algo muy fuerte por él. Tal vez siempre lo había sentido, y por eso nunca había sido capaz de mirarlo. Tal vez por eso siempre había sentido ese intenso dolor dentro de su pecho cada vez que él estaba cerca. ¿Podría ser eso amor?

- ¿Nos levantamos? -Preguntó Masrur al cabo de un rato, acariciando sus labios con la yema de los dedos. Llevaban más de una hora despiertos, hablando en voz baja. La chica sonrió.

- No -Susurró. Lo miró a los ojos con calma, mientras se movía para tumbarse boca abajo, y así levantar las piernas cruzadas fuera de la sábana-. Quedémonos aquí.

- En algún momento tendremos que hacerlo.

- No tiene por qué ser ahora. No creo que nadie espere vernos por el momento -Dijo, con algo de timidez. No quería apartarse de él tan pronto. Subió una mano hasta su rostro, e hizo lo mismo que había estado haciendo él, acariciar sus labios. Pero ella también se detuvo en la esfera de metal que tenía bajo el labio inferior. Le gustaba mucho.

- Tienes toda la razón -Respondió el chico, dejando sus labios para bajar la mano hasta su cuello. Había descubierto que tenía la piel muy sensible en esa parte del cuerpo. Bastaba un pequeño roce para conseguir que se estremeciera-. Tal vez no nos esperen en todo el día.

- ¿Entonces nos quedaremos aquí, sin levantarnos de la cama?

- No me importaría. Pero creía que querrías recibir los regalos, e ir a ver a tus elefantes.

- Cierto, mis elefantes... -Susurró, recordando a los tres animales que el rey le había regalado con una suave sonrisa-. Realmente me sorprendió que Sinbad hiciera algo así. Sabe que adoro a los elefantes.

- Sí, siempre lo ha dicho -Dijo él, en respuesta a su comentario-. Me temo que mi regalo no es tan impresionante como el suyo.

- ¿Tu regalo?

Eso la sorprendió, e hizo que se quedara pensando un momento, intentando recordar. No, la noche anterior no le había dado ningún regalo.

Masrur se separó de ella, y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a uno de los muebles de madera y abrir un pequeño cofre. La chica se incorporó un poco, tapándose con la sábana hasta el pecho mientras lo observaba al volver a sentarse junto a ella, abriendo la mano para que pudiera ver lo que tenía.

Era una pulsera de oro, con colgantes con forma de elefantes y algún que otro adorno del mismo material. Era un poco larga, así que debía ser para el tobillo. La observó en la mano del chico, y no pudo evitar sonreír con suavidad al tocarla con las yemas de los dedos.

- Es preciosa -Susurró con timidez. En esos años Sinbad le había hecho muchos regalos, joyas increíbles, pero que rara vez se ponía porque le parecían un poco excesivas para llevar a diario. Sin embargo, nunca había tenido algo así. Era sencilla, pero tenía mucho más significado que cualquier otra joya que pudiera tener.

- ¿Puedo ponértela? -Preguntó él, abriendo el cierre de la pulsera.

- Claro -Respondió, algo ruborizada al apartar la sábana para mover la pierna izquierda junto a las de Masrur.

Nailea observó cómo le ponía la pulsera alrededor del tobillo, sonriendo con suavidad y emoción. Era realmente preciosa, y relucía sólo con moverla un poco. Supo de inmediato que nunca se la quitaría. El chico pelirrojo acarició su pierna, y ella le sonrió bajando un poco la mirada.

- No sé qué decir...

- No tienes que decir nada.

La mano de Masrur había subido poco a poco hasta su muslo, y ella llevó la suya hasta posarla encima y así entrelazar sus dedos. Se adelantó para acercarse más a él, mirándolo a los ojos. Por supuesto, el chico respondió al momento en cuanto ella le besó en los labios, y poco después la rodeó con el otro brazo para acercarla más a su cuerpo. Nailea se estremeció mientras lo abrazaba. Era increíble que se atreviera a hacer algo así. Y sin embargo, de repente le resultaba muy natural acercarse. La proximidad, su piel, el calor de su cuerpo... Había sentido todo eso y más apenas unas horas atrás, y era fascinante. Quería más. Se separó de sus labios, y siguió el impulso de besar su cuello y su pecho, despacio y con suavidad. Él suspiró, y le apartó el pelo mientras la acariciaba. La dejó hacer unos instantes, pero más tarde le alzó el rostro para besarla con intensidad. La echó hacia atrás, y se tumbó sobre ella sin dejar de besar sus labios con increíble lentitud. La sábana aun los separaba, pero era cuestión de tiempo que se libraran de ella.

Justo cuando el chico estaba a punto de apartar la tela blanca, escucharon unos pequeños golpes en la puerta de la habitación.

- Esto... siento despertaros, interrumpiros o lo que sea, pero Sinbad ha dicho que le gustaría almorzar con vosotros -Dijo Spartos con nerviosismo, al otro lado de la puerta.

Ambos se miraron un momento. Nailea enrojeció, y ladeó la cabeza algo avergonzada. Masrur se llevó la mano a la cabeza mientras se incorporaba, y se revolvió el pelo dejando escapar un suspiro.

- Iremos enseguida -Dijo finalmente, alzando la voz para que su compañero lo escuchara. Al oír sus pasos alejarse, volvió a centrarse en la chica, que también había decidido sentarse. Le acarició su largo pelo ondulado, y se lo echó hacia atrás para tocar su mejilla-. Tendremos que seguir en otro momento.

- Sí -Susurró ella en respuesta, ruborizádose.

Tras asearse y vestirse, se reunieron con Sinbad en la misma sala donde habían hablado de su compromiso, hacía ya trece días. El rey los recibió con su alegría habitual, abrazando a la chica y alzándola en el aire. Al dejarla en el suelo los felicitó nuevamente, y los invitó a sentarse para empezar. Fue una comida tranquila, y por supuesto no respondieron a ninguna de las preguntas que hacía Sinbad por la noche de bodas, aunque sabían que sólo quería bromear. Dejando eso aparte, hablaron mucho sobre la ceremonia y la fiesta. También les dijo que en ese momento ya les estaban llevando todos los regalos que habían recibido a su recámara. Al terminar de comer, pidió disculpas a Nailea por robarle a Masrur el resto del día, pero tenía cosas que tratar con sus generales.

La chica dedicó la tarde a pasear por el palacio, recibiendo la enhorabuena de todo el mundo y sonriendo con tranquilidad mientras hablaba. Visitó la pajarería, y luego también a sus tres elefantes, y pasó un buen rato acariciándolos y ayudando a darles de comer. Los dos jóvenes que se ocupaban de todo eso le pidieron que no lo hiciera, pero ella les dijo que estaba bien. Más tarde volvió a la habitación, donde se tomó su tiempo organizando y colocando todas las cosas que había. Masrur le había dicho que podía hacer lo que quisiera con esa habitación, ya que en realidad no pasaba demasiado tiempo allí. Bueno, antes de casarse seguro que no. Pero en adelante sí que estaría ahí más a menudo, porque tenía a alguien que lo esperaba.

Los siguientes días fueron muy tranquilos, y la sumieron en una agradable y cálida rutina. Masrur se levantaba muy temprano para las reuniones diarias de los ocho Generales, y comenzó a acostumbrarse a levantarse para despertarlo, y así ayudarlo a ajustar su armadura dorada mientras se vestía medio dormido. Lo acompañaba hasta la _Torre Aries Blanco_, donde también saludaba a los generales durante un momento. Se pasaba el día viéndolos de vez en cuando, pero siempre tenían alguna cosa que hacer.

En sus días libres, cuando no tenía nada que hacer, se quedaban en la cama hablando casi hasta el mediodía. Por las tardes daban largos paseos por los alrededores de palacio, la ciudad, y también el bosque donde vivían los pájaros Papagora, unas aves muy fuertes -de las que terminó por deducir que su marido era el líder, al ver cómo se comportaban-. Masrur disfrutaba mucho yendo a dormir allí mientras los pájaros los observaban, y Nailea los alimentaba con cariño y jugaba con ellos. Le encantaban esos momentos, ya que la mayoría de los días no podía estar demasiado tiempo con él porque estaba ocupado. Las semanas pasaban muy rápido, y era realmente feliz. Tal vez por el día no podía tenerlo sólo para ella, pero sus noches le pertenecían.

- Ha amanecido -Susurró, mirando a Masrur a los ojos mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y la mandíbula. Tal vez no debería haberle mantenido despierto toda la noche, estaría durmiéndose todo el día.

- Hoy no tengo que levantarme temprano -Respondió él con el mismo tono al notar su preocupación, apretándola un poco más entre sus brazos-. Sinbad quiere que pase más tiempo contigo antes de irnos.

- Ya... -Dijo Nailea, frunciendo un poco los labios, y suspirando al apoyarse en su pecho.

En pocos días el chico pelirrojo tendría que irse con Sinbad, y también con Jafar. Se iban a Balbadd, un país que había interrumpido el comercio con Sindria, para hablar con su rey. Ella no estaba precisamente feliz por eso, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Era su deber como general y consejero. Al menos sabía que sólo estarían fuera unas cuantas semanas. Podría ser peor, pero aun así, era mucho tiempo.

- No estés triste. Volveré antes de que te des cuenta.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo -Susurró la chica, intentando por todos los medios que la pequeña lágrima que comenzaba a asomarse no saliera. Por suerte lo consiguió, y al menos Masrur no lo había visto-. No quiero que te vayas.

- Yo también te voy a echar de menos -Respondió él, juntando la palma de su mano con la de su esposa, y entrelazando sus dedos unos instantes después-. Pero sobreviviremos. Es menos tiempo del que parece.

- Eso espero.

Nailea comenzó a sonreír débilmente cuando el chico se movió para tumbarse sobre ella. Se besaron con suavidad unos instantes, y poco después Masrur bajó la cabeza para acomodarse sobre su pecho, mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello y lo abrazaba. Besó y acarició su pelo rojo, acunándolo entre sus brazos y viendo cómo se iba quedando dormido. Le encantaba verlo dormir. Siempre estaba muy serio, pero cuando dormía era como si se relajase por completo. También hablaba en sueños, y a menudo la llamaba. A veces, incluso sonreía. Eso era lo que más le gustaba. Nunca le preguntaba qué clase de cosas soñaba, no quería que supiera que le gustaba escucharle. Era algo así como su pequeño secreto.

Ojalá no se fuera.

Se movió un poco para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, y volvió a abrazarlo para intentar dormir también. Al menos aun podría estar con él unos días, antes de marcharse. Unos días que fueron increíblemente dulces, en los que lo tuvo sólo para ella, pero que por desgracia terminaron muy rápido.

Se forzó a sonreír, mientras Sinbad la abrazaba al despedirse. El rey le sonrió con cariño, prácticamente con adoración. Tal vez se sentía culpable por llevarse a su marido durante tanto tiempo, pero no dijo nada. Se despidió de la chica, que luego fue también a hablar con Jafar.

- No dejes que se meta en líos -Le dijo a su amigo, intentando sonar alegre e incluso con ganas de bromear.

- Haré lo que pueda -Sonrió el chico de pelo blanco, antes de abrazarla durante un breve momento-. Te voy a añorar. Pero te prometo que te escribiré para que sepas que todo va bien.

Ella le dio las gracias, y le deseó un buen viaje. Jafar vio que Masrur se acercaba, y decidió dejarla sola con él, e ir a despedirse de sus compañeros antes de subir al barco. El chico de pelo rojo se acercó, y cuando ella lo miró a los ojos, alzó la mano para acariciar su mejilla con suavidad. Nailea no lo resistió, y se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas. No quería llorar, pero de pronto sentía que no podría controlarse. No se le hizo más fácil cuando él la rodeó con los brazos para poder refugiarla en su pecho.

- Ten cuidado -Susurró, con la voz entrecortada.

- Lo haré. Volveré pronto, ya lo verás.

La chica asintió al separarse un poco de él, aunque aun no se sentía del todo bien. Pero quiso creer en sus palabras. Volvería pronto, y tardaría mucho en marcharse de nuevo a alguna misión con Sinbad, y podría estar con él todo el tiempo que quisiera. Intentó sonreír cuando Masrur entrelazó los dedos de sus manos. Lo vio inclinarse, y cerró los ojos para aceptar su beso. Ni siquiera le importó que los demás los estuvieran mirando. Disfrutó del que sería su último beso en semanas, y sintió que le costaría muchísimo dejarlo ir. Pero tuvo que hacerlo. Tras separarse, el chico le dio un suave beso en la frente, y la abrazó de nuevo antes de alejarse.

Nailea sonrió a Aisha, cuando esta se acercó para rodearle la cintura a modo de abrazo. Al menos la tenía a ella, y a Pisti, Yamuraiha y los demás. Aunque obviamente no era lo mismo.

Vio como los tres subían al barco, y alzó la mano para despedirlos.

¿Cómo era posible que un barco fuera tan rápido? Se alejaban a una velocidad increíble. Bueno... tal vez así volverían pronto.

- ¿Nos vamos? -Preguntó su amiga, dispuesta a distraerla y así llevarse sus preocupaciones. La adoraba.

- Sí -Asintió la chica de ojos violetas, sonriendo con calma y comenzando a caminar. Los generales hicieron lo mismo. Sharrkan hizo una pequeña gracia para hacerla reír, y Hinahoho posó su enorme mano en su cabeza. Todos era muy buenos con ella. No quería que se sintieran mal por su culpa, ni que tuvieran que esforzarse para que estuviera bien.

Como había dicho Masrur, sobrevivirían aunque estuvieran separados. Unos meses no eran nada comparados con el tiempo que les quedaba por vivir juntos. Eso era lo más importante.

**Parte I - Fin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte II**

Nailea se despertó lentamente. Estaba tumbada boca abajo, en el lado derecho de la cama, y medio tapada con la sábana blanca. Tenía el brazo extendido sobre el lado izquierdo, y sonrió débilmente al mover un poco la mano en una especie de caricia. Lo echaba tanto de menos que inconscientemente intentaba encontrarlo mientras dormía.

Hacía ya unas cuantas semanas que Masrur se había ido con Sinbad y Jafar a Balbadd. Recibía cartas de Jafar a menudo, y parecía que todo les iba bien. Pero hacía ya unos días que no recibía ninguna. Esperaba que los tres estuvieran bien, y que no les hubiera pasado nada malo. Pero seguro que no era eso. Eran muy fuertes.

Se desperezó, y pensó que ya iba siendo hora de levantarse. Se aseó y vistió tomándose su tiempo. Hizo la cama y ordenó la habitación, y poco después decidió ir a buscar a Aisha. Tal vez aun no había desayunado, podrían ir a comer algo juntas. Supuso que la chica de pelo anaranjado había tenido la misma idea, porque en cuanto abrió la puerta de su recámara, se la encontró.

- Buenos días, Nai -La saludó con tono formal, aun con la amistad que las unía. Era una dama de Sasan, qué se le iba a hacer-. ¿Te apetece desayunar conmigo?

- Claro -Sonrió la chica, acercándose para poder caminar a su lado. Mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que su amiga la miraba más de lo normal, con una encantadora sonrisa-. ¿Va todo bien?

- Sí, todo va perfectamente. Sólo estaba pensando en que hoy estás muy guapa.

Nailea se extrañó un poco por sus palabras, pero pensó que seguramente no era nada importante. Sonrió a su amiga con cariño, y le devolvió el cumplido. Aisha también estaba realmente hermosa esa mañana. Le encantaba el contraste que creaba su pelo anaranjado con su piel bronceada, y ya ni hablar de esos ojos dorados tan increíbles que tenía. Además, parecía estar muy contenta, aunque aparentemente no había ningún motivo en especial para estarlo.

La chica propuso salir a desayunar fuera del palacio, y Nailea aceptó con ganas. Le apetecía salir un poco y despejarse. También pensaron en invitar a Pisti y Yamuraiha, si no estaban ocupadas. Algo poco probable, en realidad. Últimamente siempre tenían muchas cosas que hacer.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer hoy? -Preguntó Aisha, sonriendo con calma mientras caminaban y hablaban.

- No lo sé -Respondió Nailea, frunciendo los labios pensativa-. Supongo que iré a ver a los Papagora.

Pasaba mucho tiempo en el bosque, y las aves se acercaban a ella sin ningún miedo. La chica creía que la aceptaban allí porque comprendían que estaba con Masrur. Eran muy inteligentes. Pasaba largas tardes tumbada en el campo, rodeada de frondosos árboles mientras los pájaros la observaban, e incluso se quedaba dormida a veces. Solía llevar algún libro para leer en voz alta, ya que al parecer les gustaba oírla. Siempre se acercaban con curiosidad y movían la cabeza cuando ella hablaba. Aunque en una ocasión uno había picoteado el libro que llevaba. No tenía muy claro si era posible que a un pájaro pudiera aburrirle una lectura, pero por si acaso dejó de llevar ese libro. Los alimentaba y acariciaba con cariño, igual que hacía a diario con sus elefantes. Incluso se le había ocurrido que tal vez podría llevar a los tres animales a dar un paseo por ahí, pero primero debería asegurarse de que los Papagora no se molestarían. Prefería esperar a que Masrur volviera para preguntarle.

- No sé si hoy tendrás mucho tiempo para estar en el bosque.

- ¿Por qué? -Preguntó Nailea, un poco extrañada porque a pesar de sus palabras, Aisha sonreía y parecía muy alegre. Además, seguía mirándola sin parar. Ya habían llegado a la gran entrada del palacio, y pronto saldrían. Al menos las puertas ya estaban abiertas y no tendrían que pedirlo.

- Por eso -Respondió su amiga, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba y señalaba la entrada con la cabeza. No, no era eso. Estaba señalando a las personas que estaban en la entrada.

La chica de pelo rizado la miró confusa por un momento, sin entender lo que estaba pasando hasta que dirigió su propia mirada hacia la puerta. Eran cinco personas, pero sólo fue capaz de verlo a él. Era el más alto. No supo por qué, pero en ese momento pensó que a lo mejor se lo estaba imaginando. Pero en cuanto el chico de pelo y ojos de color rojo se fijó en ella también, supo que no se había equivocado. Era él.

Se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa. Inmediatamente y sin dudar ni un instante, comenzó a correr en su dirección al tiempo que Masrur la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Cuando llegó a él, la sujetó y la alzó en el aire con facilidad al estrecharla contra su cuerpo.

- Nai -Dijo el chico, cerrando los ojos y acariciando su pelo.

- Por fin has vuelto -Susurró la chica, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas para comprobar que de verdad estaba allí, y sonriendo feliz.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el resto del grupo que acababa de llegar los observaban con curiosidad. Excepto Jafar, claro. Los ojos de Alibaba y Morgiana se abrieron con sorpresa, y reaccionaron de una forma un tanto exagerada -sobre todo el chico rubio-, cuando vieron que la pareja se daba un beso increíblemente dulce en los labios. Sin embargo, Aladdin sonrió como si no estuviera pasando nada del otro mundo.

- Es su esposa -Les susurró el chico de pelo blanco, sonriendo con calma. Sus reacciones eran realmente divertidas.

Por supuesto, Nailea no atendía a nada de los que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior, antes de besar de nuevo a Masrur llevando sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro. Se había alegrado tanto al verlo que ni siquiera se acordaba de lo que era la timidez. Por fin estaba con ella. Y no se iría en mucho tiempo.

Tras unos instantes en los que era como si nadie más estuviera allí, tuvo que forzarse a separarse un poco de él para abrazar también a Jafar. Después de eso, preguntó por Sinbad, y le dijeron que había tenido que partir al Imperio Kou para tratar algunas cosas con el emperador. Era una lástima, porque tenía muchas ganas de verle, pero así era la vida de un rey. Entonces, miró por primera vez a los tres desconocidos. Eran muy jóvenes, el más mayor debía de tener su edad.

- Estos son Aladdin y Alibaba -Les presentó Jafar, alzando la mano para señalar al niño de pelo azul y al chico rubio-, y ella es Morgiana.

No pudo evitar fijarse más en la chica que en los otros dos en ese momento, y enseguida supo por qué. Tenía los mismos ojos que Masrur. Afilados, con largas pestañas y de color rojo, igual que su pelo. Eran preciosos. Sin embargo, de repente parecía un poco nerviosa. Tal vez no sabía qué hacer al conocer gente nueva. Tenía que ser amable para que se tranquilizase.

- Mi nombre es Nailea -Se presentó, sonriendo con calma mientras sentía que Masrur posaba una de sus manos en su espalda-. Es un placer conoceros.

Alibaba y Morgiana respondieron a su saludo algo cortados, pero el niño llamado Aladdin la miró fijamente, con ojos brillantes. Le sonrió con encanto, aunque un poco extrañada. Pero aun se extrañó más -y también se asustó, dicho sea de paso-, cuando el niño de pelo azul saltó hacia sus pechos con las manos extendidas. No llegó a tocar nada, porque Masrur lo cogió justo antes de que llegara a ella, sosteniéndolo en alto con una mano por su chaleco azul claro. Nailea rió y no le dio demasiada importancia, parecía un buen chico. Unos momentos después, vio cómo Aisha también se acercaba a ellos para presentarse, y saludar a Jafar con una sonrisa tranquila.

- ¿Cómo lo sabías? -Le preguntó a su amiga, mientras rodeaba el brazo de Masrur con los suyos al mirarla.

- Vi llegar el barco -Respondió la chica de ojos dorados, sonriendo divertida-. Por eso fui a buscarte, pensaba decírtelo. Pero luego se me ocurrió que sería mejor que lo vieras tú misma. Sabía que te haría ilusión.

Nailea enrojeció un poco al sentir cómo todos la miraban después de esas palabras, pero aun así no se apartó del chico de pelo rojo. No tenía pensado alejarse de él en todo el día, y pobre de aquel que se atreviera a decirle algo. Habían sido muchas semanas sin él, estaba en su derecho. Por suerte para ella, Aisha sugirió a Jafar que podían enseñar el palacio a los tres invitados para poder dejarlos a solas -aunque eso no lo dijo en alto, pero estaba implícito-, y la chica le dio las gracias en un susurro mientras se alejaba con los demás.

Masrur la miró con una expresión increíblemente tranquila, y ambos comenzaron a caminar despacio. Salieron a uno de los jardines, paseando con calma mientras hablaban en voz baja. Tal vez podía parecer un poco extraño que después de algún tiempo sin verse parecieran estar tan tranquilos. Simplemente, Masrur era hombre de pocas palabras, y Nailea estaba demasiado feliz como para sacar algún tema de conversación en concreto. Prefería dejar que él le fuera contando el viaje a su ritmo.

- ¿Un monstruo con forma de elefante? -Preguntó asombrada, mientras el chico de pelo rojo entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos y le hablaba de lo que había pasado en Balbadd.

- Sí. Casi estábamos igualados en fuerza -Asintió Masrur con calma, aunque no sin cierto fastidio al recordar lo que había pasado con ese monstruo.

- Pero no llegó a hacerte nada, ¿verdad? -Volvió a preguntar, poniéndose delante de él para poder mirarle bien. Sonrió al ver sus ojos, porque supo la respuesta al momento. Se adelantó un poco, y se apoyó en su pecho-. Dejemos de hablar de eso. Ya estás aquí, eso es lo que importa.

El chico de pelo rojo la abrazó, y acarició su pelo ondulado con afecto. Él también la había extrañado muchísimo. Mientras estaba en Balbadd no había dejado de pensar en ella ni por un momento. Incluso había intentado escribirle varias veces, ya que sabía que Jafar le había mandado algunas cartas y él quería hacer lo mismo. Pero no se le daba demasiado bien escribir, y además no sabía muy bien qué podría decirle. Al menos Jafar le había dejado leer las cartas que Nailea le enviaba en respuesta a las suyas, y se tranquilizaba al saber que todo le iba bien. Claro que siempre preguntaba más por ellos en lugar de hablar de ella misma. Tenía ganas de volver a Sindria para poder estar con ella.

Parecía que estar separados y volver a reunirse había conseguido que la chica se soltara un poco más y fuese menos tímida que antes. Apenas se sonrojaba, y no había dejado de mirarlo a los ojos desde que lo había visto. Eso era bueno.

- ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? -Preguntó, al cabo de un rato. Habían caminado hasta una de las fuentes del jardín, y decidieron sentarse. La chica sonrió con un pequeño suspiro.

- No mucho, la verdad. He ido a ver a los Papagora a menudo, he cuidado a mis elefantes... Es un poco extraño reconocer que paso más tiempo con los animales que con las personas -Dijo Nailea, riendo con timidez por sus propias palabras-. Por supuesto también he estado con Aisha, Pisti y los demás, pero suelen estar ocupados, y no quería molestarles.

Masrur la miró fijamente durante unos largos instantes. Llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de la chica, como solía hacer, y luego se inclinó para besarla en los labios. Nailea respondió al beso con suavidad, acercándose más a él. La abrazó con cuidado, como siempre, intentando controlar su increíble fuerza.

- Lo siento -Susurró el chico, al separarse un poco.

- ¿Por qué...? -Preguntó ella, confundida por esa repentina disculpa.

- Te has sentido sola.

- No, no me he sentido sola. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, no hay razón para que te disculpes -Dijo Nailea, sonriendo algo extrañada.

Era un poco raro que se le hubiera ocurrido algo así. Pobre, se sentía culpable por haberse ido durante tanto tiempo. Pero era cierto que no se había sentido sola. Aun simplemente estando rodeada de animales, se había encontrado tranquila y cuidada, incluso protegida de todo. Lo había echado muchísimo de menos, pero en ningún momento había estado sola. Aunque... si él no quería volver a marcharse, desde luego no se iba a quejar.

Sonrió tiernamente a su marido, y se acercó para poder darle un beso que valiera por todo el tiempo que habían estado separados. Ella también lo necesitaba. Hizo que se apoyara en su regazo. El chico se tumbó boca arriba, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus piernas, y cerrando los ojos mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro. La chica de ojos violeta acarició su pelo rojo, observándolo con una suave sonrisa. Sentía que estaba cansado, debía de haber sido un viaje agotador. Menos mal que en adelante podría descansar.

- Esa chica, Morgiana -Susurró en voz baja para no sobresaltarlo, al acordarse de algo que había estado pensando momentos atrás-. ¿Es una Fanalis?

- Si, lo es -Asintió Masrur, sin abrir los ojos.

- Lo supe por sus ojos. Os parecéis.

A lo largo de su vida no había visto muchos Fanalis -y además, jamás había conocido a ninguna chica-, pero siempre se había fijado en que todos tenían las mismas características. Ojos afilados y pelo de color rojo, normalmente de constitución fuerte, y con esa perforación en el labio inferior. Siempre había pensado que debía de ser obligatorio llevar esa esfera de metal, pero Morgiana no la llevaba, así que tal vez no era así. Aun tenía mucho que aprender sobre los Fanalis. Al fin y al cabo, sus hijos también serían como ellos.

Hijos... Se preguntaba si Masrur querría tener hijos. No se atrevía a preguntar. Aun no llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, era pronto para pensar en esas cosas. Ella tampoco sabía muy bien qué pensar al respecto. Pero sólo con imaginarse a un niño o a una niña que se pareciera tanto a ella como a Masrur, no pudo evitar enrojecer con una sonrisa avergonzada, y más aun cuando vio que el chico la miraba interrogante.

- Parece muy agradable -Dijo al cabo de un rato-. Los tres lo parecen.

- Sí -Volvió a asentir el pelirrojo, incorporándose para levantarse de la fuente, y tendiéndole una mano a su esposa. Nailea le siguió, y ambos comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al interior del palacio-. Van a estar algún tiempo por aquí, así que podrás conocerles bien si quieres.

- Me encantaría.

Realmente parecían muy interesantes, le gustaría mucho saber más de ellos. Pero, en ese momento, le importaba mucho más que Masrur hubiera vuelto. Podría pasar más tiempo con él. Ahora que Sinbad no estaba tendría que ocuparse de muchas cosas con el resto de generales, pero aun así podría estar con él. Por fin estaba otra vez con ella.

Rodeó el brazo del chico con los suyos, y se apoyó en él. No quería que volviera a marcharse. No porque se sintiera sola. Simplemente, sentía que sólo era feliz de verdad cuando estaba a su lado. En esa enorme habitación que compartían, en las largas noches que había pasado pensando en Masrur mientras él estaba en Balbadd, no había dejado de darle vueltas a todo lo que sentía por él. Ahora podía ver con claridad lo mucho que lo quería. Sin embargo, aun no se atrevía a decirlo. Sólo llevaban unos pocos meses juntos, de los cuales habían estado algún tiempo separados. Si se paraba a pensarlo, era pronto para decir algo así. Bueno, estaban casados, ante todo el mundo y entre ellos estaba implícito que se querían. Pero ella no podía dejar de pensarlo.

Se había fijado en Masrur cuando aun estaban en Reim. Lo había reconocido cuando se volvieron a encontrar en Sindria. Siempre quería saber dónde se encontraba cuando estaba cerca, a pesar de que no se atrevía a mirarle. Y cuando sabía dónde estaba, sólo de pensarlo el corazón le latía tan fuerte que incluso le dolía. Tal vez siempre lo había querido.

Pero por el momento no era necesario decirlo. Él tampoco había dicho nada que mostrara sus sentimientos hacia ella. De todos modos, el chico era más de mostrar lo que sentía mediante acciones, no con palabras.

La chica se despertó al día siguiente, justo antes del amanecer. Por primera vez en semanas, no había despertado con la mano extendida sobre el lado izquierdo de la cama. Masrur la abrazaba apretándola contra él, muy poco dispuesto a dejarla ir. Sonrió con suavidad, aun medio dormida, mientras acariciaba su pecho. Miró su rostro, comprobando que estaba profundamente dormido. Habían ido pronto a la habitación el día anterior, y había dejado que durmiera. Al menos había podido descansar unas cuantas horas, pero aun así le daba pena despertarlo.

- Masrur -Susurró, incorporándose como pudo entre sus brazos. Lo llamó un par de veces, pero el chico no respondía. Estaba tan dormido que no se enteraba de nada.

Nailea sonrió enternecida, y se inclinó para besarlo en los labios. Eso le había dado resultado más de una vez. Sin embargo, necesitó varios intentos hasta que el chico de pelo rojo comenzó a responder a sus besos, aun sin abrir los ojos. La rodeó un poco más con los brazos, haciendo que se acercara aun más y se colocara encima de él.

- Echaba de menos despertarme así -Dijo Masrur en voz baja, sólo separándose un instante antes de volver a besarla, acariciando lentamente su pelo castaño claro. Las ondas relucían con reflejos rubios ante la luz del amanecer que comenzaba a iluminar Sindria.

- Yo también -Nailea sonrió suavemente, mientras le rozaba el mentón con los dedos y lo miraba con una dulzura increíble en sus ojos. Tuvo que cerrarlos cuando el chico comenzó a besar y acariciar su cuello-. Espera. Tienes que levantarte para reunirte con los demás.

- No creo que a nadie le extrañe que llegue tarde.

Masrur apenas dejaba sus labios, y cada vez la besaba con más intensidad. La chica intentaba frenarlo un poco, pero no lo conseguía y terminaba por dejarse llevar. Dejó que se pusiera encima de ella, y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Realmente no quería levantarse tarde, no le apetecía dar más motivos a los generales para que se burlasen de ella. Aun así, no fue capaz de rechazar a Masrur.

Tuvo que aceptar que el chico no llegaría a la reunión de los Ocho Generales.

- Vaya, ¿ya os habéis levantado? -Exclamó Hinahoho con una risa, dándole a Jafar un codazo que por muy poco no lo tiró del banco en el que estaba sentado. El pobre tuvo que agarrarse como pudo a la mesa para no caerse-. Creíamos que no os veríamos hasta dentro de una semana.

- Por lo menos -Añadió Pisti, comenzando a reír animada-. Muy mal, Nai. He perdido la apuesta.

Nailea enrojeció por lo que estaban insinuando, y se forzó a suspirar cerrando los ojos para relajarse. No pudo hacerlo al ver a Pisti darle unas monedas a Drakon. Vaya, había ganado él.

- ¿Dejaréis algún día de sacar estos temas para reiros de mí? -Preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a los generales, intentando no sonar muy nerviosa. Le daba una vergüenza terrible que comentasen su vida privada con Masrur entre bromas. El chico no había asistido a la reunión, pero al menos había conseguido convencerle de bajar a desayunar con los demás.

- Claro que sí. Lo haremos cuando tus reacciones dejen de ser tan graciosas.

- De verdad que sois horribles -Exclamó ella, volviendo a enrojecer, y conteniéndose para no taparse la cara con las manos. Por suerte, Masrur no le daba demasiada importancia a esas cosas, y actuaba como si nada. Cogió una bandeja llena de fruta, y la puso delante de la chica de pelo castaño para que comenzara a comer. Al final, no pudo evitar sonreír y unirse a la conversación de los demás.

Preguntó por Spartos y Sharrkan, ya que no los había visto desde el día anterior. Ellos también habían partido hacia el Imperio Kou para reunirse con Sinbad. Les habían pedido que le dijeran que la echarían de menos, y que le llevarían regalos. Vaya. Tardarían bastante en volver. Sin Sinbad y Sharrkan haciendo de las suyas, el palacio iba a estar un poco aburrido.

La chica Fanalis, Morgiana, llegó poco después, aunque un poco cortada. Se quedó de pie junto a la mesa, como si estuviera pensando seriamente en lo que debería decir ante ese montón de desconocidos. Jafar fue muy amable con ella, y le preguntó dónde estaban Aladdin y Alibaba. El chico rubio estaba bastante deprimido en su cuarto, y en cuanto a Aladdin, parecía estar como siempre, pero no lo veía con muchas ganas de hacer gran cosa ese día. Sin embargo, la chica de pelo rojo -de un tono más rosado que el de Masrur- no había ido allí a hablar de sus amigos. Miró a Masrur algo avergonzada, y tras unos largos instantes consiguió pedirle que la entrenase para poder ser más fuerte. Por supuesto, el chico aceptó, aunque con la misma seriedad que llevaba siempre. Nailea sonrió. Esperaba poder conocerla mejor.

Mientras todos los generales comenzaban a ocuparse de sus cosas, la chica de ojos violetas intentó pensar en qué hacer hasta que pudiera volver a reunirse con su marido un poco más tarde. Habían quedado en ir al bosque a ver a los Papagora juntos, así que no quiso ir en ese momento. Pensó por un instante en Morgiana, y entonces se acordó de sus dos compañeros. Ese chico, Alibaba... si estaba deprimido, era mejor darle algún tiempo para que se calmara. Sin embargo, el niño llamado Aladdin le había llamado la atención.

No tardó mucho en preguntar a Jafar cuál era su habitación en la torre _Sagitario Verde_. El niño la recibió con alegría, encantado de que fuera a verle. Parecía que le gustaba mucho conocer gente nueva. Tras unos minutos hablando le preguntó si podía llamarla Nai, y ella dijo que sí con una sonrisa. Era evidente que tenía mucha facilidad para hacer amigos.

- ¿Qué estás leyendo? -Le preguntó, sentándose junto a él en el suelo. Tenía unos cuantos libros y pergaminos esparcidos sobre la alfombra.

- He ido a la biblioteca a ver si había algo sobre la historia de los magi y los genios. Hay un montón de cosas.

- Cierto -Susurró, sonriendo suavemente-. A mí también me gusta mucho eso. Sinbad solía hablarme de los genios cuando era pequeña, y leía muchos libros con Jafar. También sobre los magi. Son realmente increíbles, ¿verdad? Me gustaría mucho conocer a alguno.

- Yo soy un magi -Dijo Aladdin, sonriendo ampliamente con los ojos cerrados.

Nailea se sorprendió, y miró desconcertada al niño de pelo azul. ¿Un magi? ¿Él?

- ¿Lo dices en serio...?

Aladdin asintió de nuevo, con calma. Le enseñó la flauta dorada que colgaba de su cuello, contándole que hasta hacía poco podía invocar a su amigo Ugo con ella. Pero que ya no. Por lo que la chica entendió, Ugo era un genio. Pero el niño parecía triste por no poder volver a verlo, por mucho que sonase alegre al hablar. Debía de sentirse muy solo, a pesar de estar con otras personas. Nailea se conmovió, y sintió ganas de consolarlo de alguna manera.

- ¿Te gustaría conocer a mis amigos? -Preguntó al cabo de un rato, sonriendo con tranquilidad. Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha cuando el niño dijo que sí.

Lo llevó a uno de los jardines interiores del palacio. Era donde se encontraban sus tres elefantes.

Apenas habían cambiado desde su boda, por supuesto. Eran enormes, y sus colmillos eran muy fuertes y brillantes. Aladdin se asombró nada más verlos, y se acercó a ellos sin ningún miedo. A pesar de que los tres animales nunca lo habían visto, parecía que su compañía no les molestaba en absoluto. Claro que preferían tener a Nailea cerca, escuchar su voz, y sentir sus caricias en su dura piel grisácea. Seguramente, podían sentir todo el amor que ella les tenía.

- Sinbad me los regaló cuando me casé con Masrur -Contó la chica en voz baja, riendo suavemente cuando uno de los elefantes le rodeó el cuerpo con su trompa. Ella se agarró al animal como si estuviera respondiendo a un abrazo-. Desde entonces, paso mucho tiempo con ellos.

- Son muy bonitos. Y muy grandes -Dijo Aladdin, alzando los brazos frente al elefante. Aun haciendo eso, parecía muy pequeño en comparación.

Nailea sonrió, sin poder dejar de mirar fijamente al niño de pelo azul. Solo con hacerlo sentía una gran paz en su interior.

- Así que eres un magi... Vaya. De verdad que no me lo esperaba. Eres muy diferente del magi del Imperio Kou. Bueno, al menos por lo que me han contado de él. Tampoco he visto nunca a la magi del imperio Reim.

- ¿Entonces, tú vienes del Imperio Reim?

- Sí, nací allí. Pero Sinbad me trajo a vivir aquí cuando era pequeña, así que en realidad no recuerdo gran cosa de ese lugar.

Realmente no supo por qué había nombrado su tierra natal. Nunca lo hacía. Pero aquel niño le transmitía una tranquilidad, una seguridad tan fuerte... No había podido evitarlo. Había gente que le preguntaba por sus orígenes, pero ella siempre lo evitaba. No eran recuerdos precisamente felices. Sin embargo, cuando Aladdin le preguntó, sintió que podía confiar en él.

Ambos pasaron un rato muy agradable juntos, en compañía de los elefantes y los pequeños loros que se acercaban. El jardín de Nailea estaba muy cerca de la pajarería, y a menudo los cuidadores dejaban a las aves sueltas, ya que no solían alejarse demasiado del palacio. Se posaban en las manos y en las piernas de la chica, e incluso en su cabeza. Ella reía con suavidad y hablaba con Aladdin mientras los acariciaban y jugaban con ellos. Por supuesto, no sabía que el niño de pelo azul podía ver el rukh que se acumulaba a su alrededor, creando una atmósfera increíblemente tranquila y pacífica, ni que por eso los animales se acercaban a ella sin ningún miedo. La paz que transmitía se hizo más intensa en cuanto vio que alguien entraba al jardín.

- Masrur -Susurró con una sonrisa, mientras el niño notaba cómo le brillaban los ojos nada más verlo. Se acercó al chico pelirrojo, aun con un pequeño lorito de vivos colores azulados acomodado sobre una de sus manos, y otro de color rojo en su hombro derecho-. Quería que Aladdin conociera a mis elefantes.

- Ya lo veo -Dijo él, alzando una mano para acariciar su mejilla con suavidad. Nailea cerró los ojos, enrojeciendo un poco. Le resultaba un poco extraño volver a sentir tantas emociones después de todas esas semanas sin verle, aun siendo ese gesto algo tan normal entre ellos.

Aladdin los observó con una sonrisa, levantándose y haciendo que las aves se apartaran de él. Como Masrur había terminado su primer día de entrenamiento con Morgiana, decidió ir con ella a ver si podían hacer que Alibaba saliera de la habitación. La chica de ojos violetas le sonrió con cariño, prometiéndole que otro día se subirían en los elefantes para dar un paseo, algo que al niño le hizo mucha ilusión. Cuando se quedaron solos, Nailea acercó al lorito de su mano a su rostro, para rozarle el pico con la nariz como en una especie de beso, y luego alzar la mano haciendo que echara a volar. Su compañero no tardó en seguirle. Masrur se acercó a ella, abrazándola y apretándola contra su pecho. Ambos contemplaron como las aves se alejaban.

Con el paso de los días, recuperaron la cálida rutina que tenían antes del viaje a Balbadd. Levantarse temprano, los paseos, el bosque de los Papagora... A eso se añadieron las mañanas en la que Masrur entrenaba a Morgiana, y los buenos ratos que Nailea pasaba con Aladdin, ya fuera leyendo libros antiguos o paseando en elefante. El tiempo pasaba muy rápido.

Sinbad volvió del imperio Kou medio año después. Cómo no, eso provocó un gran caos en Sindria, como siempre. Todo el mundo se alegraba de volver a tenerlo allí. Pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer, por lo que Nailea apenas pudo pasar algo de tiempo con él. Tras unas breves semanas después de su llegada, en las que estuvo ocupado con Alibaba y Aladdin, todo volvió a su cauce normal, dándoles además una gran celebración.

El Mahrajan se celebraba cada vez que aparecía alguna criatura sureña alrededor de la isla. Lo que en un principio aterrorizaba a los habitantes de Sindria, el rey lo había convertido en un gran entretenimiento gracias a la fuerza de los Ocho Generales. Era un increíble espectáculo, en el que la gente disfrutaba viendo cómo los oficiales luchaban contra las bestias. En esa ocasión fue el turno de Sharrkan.

- Las chicas jóvenes tienen que repartir collares de flores. Es algo así como una tradición -Explicaba Nailea a Morgiana, mientras le ataba el pelo rojo de forma que más tarde se rizaría-. Vas a estar muy guapa.

La chica enrojeció un poco, aun sin perder su expresión seria. Estaban en la habitación de la mayor, comenzando a prepararse para la fiesta.

Desde que Masrur había empezado a entrenarla, también pasaba mucho tiempo con ella. Realmente la adoraba. Nunca había tenido una hermana pequeña, pero se imaginaba que debía ser algo parecido. Tampoco había pasado demasiado tiempo con chicas menores que ella, así que se sorprendía un poco cuando hablaban de algunas cosas en las que había sentido las mismas inseguridades. Y eso que eran muy diferentes, sus vidas no se parecían en nada. Pero eran chicas, al fin y al cabo. Había pasado más de medio año desde su llegada, y ahora estaban muy unidas.

- Gracias por dejarme uno de tus vestidos -Susurró Morgiana, sentada en el banco que estaba a los pies de la cama, y observando cómo Nailea buscaba dentro de uno de sus baúles. Ella le sonrió.

- Tenía más o menos tu edad cuando lo llevé. He tenido muchos vestidos para el Mahrajan, pero este siempre me ha parecido el más bonito. Me encanta que ahora tú vayas a llevarlo. Vamos, pruébatelo.

Mientras la chica se probaba el vestido blanco, no pudo evitar fijarse en la tela roja cuidadosamente doblada que también se encontraba en el baúl. Era de un rojo muy intenso, acercándose a un tono oscuro y brillante, aunque también parecía tener algo dorado.

- ¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó con curiosidad.

- Mi vestido de novia -Volvió a sonreír Nailea, sacando el conjunto y acariciándolo suavemente, con una mirada soñadora.

- Es precioso.

- Sí. Creo que nunca en mi vida me han dicho lo hermosa que soy tantas veces como cuando me casé -Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa divertida, desdoblando el velo rojo con bordaduras de oro para que Morgiana pudiera verlo bien. A pesar de ser un vestido sencillo, no creía que pudiera volver a llevar jamás algo tan bonito. Un instante después, comenzó a reír al recordar algo-. Ese día Sinbad no dejaba de decirme que era la novia más adorable que había visto nunca, e incluso bromeaba con secuestrarme. Deberías haber visto la cara de Masrur.

Si las miradas matasen, el joven rey habría muerto unas cuantas veces esa noche por el pelirrojo. Y eso que en su boda aun no habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos.

Era increíble que ya hubiera hecho más de un año desde que se habían casado. Realmente, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido. ¿Era raro que aun no le hubiera dicho a Masrur que le quería? Bueno, era más que obvio. Se veía a leguas que lo quería más que a nada, incluso Aladdin bromeaba diciéndole que el rukh que la rodeaba se volvía de color rosa cuando estaba con él.

Pero ella sentía que en algún momento tendría que decirlo en voz alta. Por mucho que hubiera pasado rápido, un año era mucho tiempo.

Sintió que Morgiana la miraba interrogante, y supo que debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas por el momento. Le sonrió con cariño, dejando su vestido rojo de nuevo en el baúl y acercándose a ella.

- Te queda perfecto -Suspiró, realmente encantada mientras le ajustaba el velo blanco, que tenía una diadema con adornos cubriendo sus orejas-. Te pondré algunas flores en el pelo.

- Está bien -Respondió la menor, sonriendo con tranquilidad. A pesar de que se parecía a Masrur, ella sonreía muchísimo más que él-. Nailea, ¿has conocido a muchos Fanalis?

- Algunos, cuando aun vivía en Reim. Pero sólo de vista, yo no podía acercarme a ellos.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Los Fanalis suelen ser esclavizados para luchar en el coliseo, incluso desde niños. Masrur es casi tres años mayor que yo, y ya llevaba algún tiempo peleando antes de que le viera por primera vez. Yo sólo podía ver a los Fanalis cuando mi padre me llevaba a los combates de gladiadores -Fue contando con algo de tristeza, al tiempo que le quitaba las cintas de su pelo rojo, que ahora caía en suaves rizos. Lo acarició un momento para colocárselo sobre los hombros, y luego comenzó a atarle un mechón fino en un moño alto a un lado-. No me gustaba ir al coliseo.

Morgiana frunció un poco los labios, y bajó la mirada. Sentía curiosidad por su pasado, y aunque ella le contaba algunas cosas, nunca le daba demasiados detalles. Pero tampoco insistía. No quería que Nailea se sintiera mal.

- ¿No has vuelto a Reim desde que te fuiste?

- No, nunca he sentido la necesidad de volver allí. Aunque sea mi tierra natal, nada me une ya a ese lugar. Mi hogar está en Sindria -Susurró, con una sonrisa que mostraba verdadera adoración por el país donde vivía-. Bien, ya hemos acabado.

- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda -Sonrió Morgiana, juntando las manos en la falda de su vestido blanco. Estaba preciosa.

- No hay de qué. Debes disfrutar tu primer Mahrajan, jamás podrás olvidarlo.

Nailea también tenía que prepararse, así que la chica de ojos rojos decidió marcharse. La mayor le recordó que debía llevar una máscara del Dios de los Mares del Sur, para que no se olvidase, y luego se quedó sola. Ya no iba a llevar esos bonitos vestidos que llevaban muchas chicas de Sindria, sino uno de dos piezas en color marfil. Se puso un par de flores en el pelo, como las que le había puesto a Morgiana, y se decidió por llevar unos pendientes con forma de rombos, además de dos brazaletes. Como siempre, ni se planteó el quitarse la pulsera que llevaba en el tobillo izquierdo.

Cuando ya estuvo lista, fue junto a sus tres elefantes para pasar un rato agradable con ellos hasta que Masrur fuera a buscarla. Cuando la vio, no le dedicó ningún cumplido por su aspecto. Bueno, no con palabras. Sus besos y caricias le decían que para él no había nadie más hermosa que ella, ya fuera en Sindria o en cualquier otro lugar del mundo.

La fiesta fue muy divertida. Todo el mundo esperaba el Marahjan con ganas, porque lo pasaban estupendamente. La música no dejaba de sonar ni por un instante, había comidas deliciosas... Las chicas llevaban vestidos preciosos y máscaras del Dios de los Mares del Sur, repartiendo guirnaldas de flores de vivos colores. La gente bailaba y reía, brindando por Sinbad con alegría cada vez que él alzaba su copa. Al igual que los demás, no dejaba de decir a la chica de ojos violetas lo hermosa que estaba. _Mi preciosa Nailea_, como siempre la llamaba. Ahora había tantas personas que simplemente la llamaban Nai, que en realidad le gustaba que Sinbad siguiera refiriéndose así a ella.

Las horas fueron pasando, pero la celebración no terminaba. A pesar de las risas del rey y los generales sentados a su alrededor, Nailea se durmió apoyada en el brazo de Masrur sin poder evitarlo.

- No falla. Dos copas de vino, y cae redonda -Comentó Hinahoho entre risas, siendo imitado por el resto del grupo. Era bien sabido que se dormía cada vez que bebía.

- Deberías llevártela, Masrur -Aconsejó Jafar al chico, que asintió sin más antes de levantarse tomándola entre sus brazos.

Nailea despertó al sentir cómo su marido la dejaba sobre la cama. Pronto se dio cuenta de que se había vuelto a quedar dormida después de beber. Sinbad no había dejado de brindar con todos una y otra vez, y había tenido que seguirle el juego.

Aun algo aletargada, miró a Masrur sin que este lo notara. Sintió una cálida oleada de ternura en su pecho. Alzó la mano, y acarició suavemente su mejilla, igual que hacía él siempre.

- Creía que estabas dormida -Dijo en voz baja, mirándola por un momento, y después sentándose junto a su cuerpo.

La chica sonrió, aunque un poco avergonzada. Aunque ya era una mujer, era incapaz de aguantar un poco de vino sin dormirse, igual que cuando era una niña. En alguna ocasión había probado de la copa de Sinbad, y este tenía que llevarla siempre en brazos a la cama. Los generales solían reírse de ella recordando esas cosas. Menos mal que Masrur no hacía nada de eso, y no le importaba.

Hizo que se acercara más a ella, y lo besó apasionadamente. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, muy poco dispuesta a dejar que se fuera. Seguramente debería estar ayudando a recoger todo lo que quedaría después de la fiesta, pero le daba igual. Quería tenerlo sólo para ella. La verdad, era perfectamente consciente de que estaba un poco achispada por el vino. Tal vez por eso se atrevió a decir lo que sentía.

- Te quiero -Susurró, cuando se hubo separado lo suficiente de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Acarició su mentón, bajando a su cuello, y poco a poco también hasta su pecho.

- Yo también a ti -Respondió Masrur, imitando sus caricias con suavidad.

La chica de ojos violetas sonrió, ladeando la cabeza y evitando su mirada por un momento. Qué raro. Había sido demasiado fácil decirlo. Y él también había respondido como si ya estuviera más que acostumbrado a escucharla.

- ¿Por qué nunca antes nos lo habíamos dicho? -Preguntó, sin poder evitarlo. Aun no había vuelto a mirarlo a los ojos. Se sentía extraña, algo mareada por el vino, y también emocionada por haberse atrevido por fin a decir lo que sentía. Y a la vez también se sentía un poco triste al saber que aunque para él fuera fácil, no se lo había dicho ni una sola vez hasta que ella por fin había decidido hacerlo.

- No sabía que hiciera falta decirlo. Creo que es más que obvio -Esa fue su respuesta. Nailea sonrió con algo de melancolía.

- Aunque sea obvio, no deja de ser necesario oírlo.

Su padre nunca le había dicho que la quería. Y ni siquiera recordaba a su madre. Hasta que llego Sinbad, jamás había escuchado esas palabras dirigidas a ella. Y en realidad no lo había oído en muchas ocasiones. Sí, los Ocho Generales en su mayoría solían decirle que la querían mucho. En fin, ellos eran lo más parecido a una familia que tenía desde hacía años. Pero ella quería que Masrur se lo dijera. No a cada momento, no estaba desesperada. Pero realmente le gustaría oírlo alguna vez. Y en cierto modo, las palabras del chico le hicieron daño.

Tal vez Masrur lo vio. Tras soltar un pequeño suspiro, se inclinó y la besó suavemente en la frente, a su vez acariciando su pelo.

- ¿Sabías que hablas en sueños? -Preguntó en voz baja.

- ¿Qué? -Respondió Nailea, volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos con sorpresa.

- Hablas en sueños. Lo haces prácticamente cada vez que te duermes.

Oh. Por el Dios de los Mares del Sur. No tenía ni idea. Se suponía que era ella la que lo observaba cuando dormía y lo escuchaba hablando en sueños, ¿y ahora resultaba que él hacía lo mismo?

Se le subieron los colores sólo con pensarlo. ¿Qué clase de cosas había estado diciendo? Le daba miedo preguntar. Aun así, más importante era...

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con decir que nos queremos?

- He sido desconsiderado. Estoy tan acostumbrado a que me digas que me quieres mientras duermes que te respondo sin pensarlo demasiado, aun cuando yo también debería habértelo dicho antes. No sabía que fuera tan importante para ti.

Nailea lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. De repente le dio igual hablar en sueños y que él la escuchara. Le dio igual haber tardado tanto en decirle lo que sentía, y también haberlo hecho después de haber bebido. Le dio igual todo.

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, e hizo que se apoyara en su pecho. Masrur la dejó hacer, y a su vez comenzó a acariciar su pelo con suavidad. De algún modo, ella supo lo que iba a decir en cuanto se giró un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

- No lo digas ahora. No hace falta.

- Está bien. Te lo diré cuando menos lo esperes.

La chica asintió, enrojeciendo un poco. Le dio un tierno beso en la frente, y volvió a abrazarlo. Lo sentía por los generales, que tendrían que recoger sin su ayuda. No iba a permitir que esa noche se fuera de su lado.

- Qué día tan bonito, ¿verdad? -Preguntó Nailea con una suave sonrisa, acariciando a uno de sus elefantes.

De nuevo estaba pasando la mañana con Aladdin en su jardín. Morgiana, y Alibaba estaba con Sharrkan. Yamuraiha estaba ocupada, así que ese día no practicaría magia con el niño de pelo azul. Además, hacía poco había llegado un príncipe del Imperio Kou para estudiar allí, y también pasaba algún tiempo con los tres chicos. Pero Nailea no había hablado demasiado con él.

Estaban siendo unos días muy tranquilos y pacíficos. Todo era perfecto -aunque esos días Masrur había tenido que irse-. Aladdin sonrió, bajándose de otro de los elefantes deslizándose por su piel gris. Sin embargo, la chica sentía que la estaba mirando muy fijamente desde hacía un buen rato. Estaba un poco avergonzada, porque el niño apenas pestañeaba, pero decidió no preguntar. Al final fue él quien rompió el hielo, aunque con algo más bien inesperado.

- Desde hace algún tiempo el Rukh que te rodea es un poco extraño.

- ¿Extraño?

El joven magi le había explicado todo lo que él mismo había aprendido acerca del Rukh, y a veces le decía cómo lo sentía. También ella quisiera hacerlo. Los magi eran impresionantes.

- No sé explicarlo... No es como siempre, ha cambiado -Dijo sin más, acercándose y sentándose junto a ella, descansando en su hombro-. Pero es muy agradable. Me gusta.

Nailea sonrió un poco extrañada, pero también increíblemente enternecida. A pesar de que ella no sentía el Rukh ni nada de eso, estar con Aladdin le proporcionaba paz y tranquilidad. Se había ganado su corazón en muy poco tiempo, casi desde el primer día. Se acercó un poco más y apoyó la mejilla contra su pelo azul, acariciándolo con cariño. Realmente, conseguía sacar su lado más amoroso, y en cierto modo hasta maternal.

Lo del cambio en su Rukh debería preocuparla, tal vez, pero en realidad no le dio demasiada importancia. Aladdin decía que era más agradable que antes, así que debía de estar bien. A lo mejor era porque era muy feliz, seguramente eso tenía algo que ver.

Pasaron un buen rato juntos, pero a mediodía se separaron. El niño iba a comer con Alibaba y Morgiana, y ella había decidido hacerlo en su habitación, a pesar de que también la había invitado.

A pesar de que intentó ir a buscar su comida ella misma, un sirviente insistió tanto en llevársela que no le quedó más opción que esperar en la habitación. Ese día había Papagora para comer, pero ella se negaba. Les tenía demasiado cariño, era incapaz de comerlos por deliciosos que fueran. De modo que pidió un poco de pescado asado.

Comenzó a comer con calma, recostada en el diván, mientras leía un libro y pensaba en qué haría por la tarde. Sin embargo, pronto dejó de masticar al darse cuenta de algo. La comida no le sabía como siempre, y además tenía un olor un poco extraño. Masticó un poco más, pero de pronto no pudo soportarlo. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y corrió al aseo. Jadeó con fuerza al devolver, comenzando a encontrarse realmente mal por unos instantes. Las náuseas se le pasaron en poco más tarde, tras tumbarse unos minutos en la cama. Aun así, no se acercó de nuevo a la mesita baja donde estaba la bandeja con el pescado, por si acaso volvía a marearse. Tendría que pedir a alguien que se la llevara.

No lo entendía, no creía que fuera posible que sirvieran comida en mal estado. ¿Tal vez se estaba poniendo enferma? Sí, debía de ser eso. Aunque no sabía qué clase de enfermedad provocaba mareos y náuseas momentáneos. Bueno, directamente no sabía mucho sobre enfermedades. Pero era raro, nunca le había sentado mal ninguna comida, y apenas se ponía enferma alguna vez. Sin embargo, bien pronto se dio cuenta de que tal vez, posiblemente, a lo mejor...

- Por todos los dioses... -Se le escaparon las palabras en un susurro, mientras se llevaba una mano a los labios.

¿Podía ser?

Bueno, claro que podía ser, llevaba más de un año casada con Masrur y no habían estado quietos. De hecho, varias veces había pensado que era un poco extraño no haberse quedado embarazada todavía. La verdad, no tenía ninguna prisa. Ni siquiera había hablado con Masrur de eso.

Precisamente por eso no supo qué pensar en ese momento. Sólo era una sospecha por una náusea, no era nada seguro, pero... ¿y si estaba embarazada, y a Masrur no le gustaba la idea? Debería haber hablado con él.

Aun pensando eso, decidió no contar lo de su pequeño mareo. No quería preocupar a nadie, y desde luego no iba a divulgar que había una posibilidad muy remota de que estuviera embarazada. Habría un gran revuelo, y una gran decepción si luego resultaba no estarlo. En fin, su cuerpo no había cambiado para nada, no había ningún indicio. Pasaron unos pocos días, y no volvió a sentir náuseas.

Por una parte, intentaba convencerse de que muy probablemente sólo había sido una pequeña indigestión, que simple y llanamente le había sentado mal la comida. Pero por otra, su corazón rezaba para no fuera eso.

Masrur se había ido durante unos días a una pequeña isla cercana a Sindria con Sinbad y Spartos, en una visita oficial o algo así, y estaba sola. En realidad lo agradecía, no quería mentirle. Se incorporó, sentándose encima de las sábanas, y sin darse cuenta se llevó las manos al vientre en una especie de caricia. A pesar de ser sólo una leve sospecha... quería que fuera verdad.

¿Y si no era verdad?

No fue consciente de que estaba llorando hasta que escuchó cómo alguien llamaba a la puerta de su habitación. Se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas con un pañuelo, que escondió dentro de uno de sus baúles, y tras respirar hondo un instante fue a ver quien era.

- Nai, ¿estás bien? Llevas días sin apenas salir de aquí -Dijo Jafar con tranquilidad, aunque no sin cierta preocupación en su voz.

- Sí, estoy muy bien. No te preocupes. Hace poco sufrí una pequeña indigestión, y supongo que he estado cansada -Susurró, intentando sonreír como hacía siempre. Había decidido no decir nada, pero en ese momento pensó que tal vez era mejor decir algo así. De todas maneras, realmente pudo haber sido simplemente eso. Al menos consiguió que su amigo se relajara.

- Ya veo. Me alegro de que ya te encuentres mejor, entonces. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo?

La chica asintió, y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Ambos caminaron lentamente por los alrededores del palacio, hablando de cosas sin importancia. Desde que se había casado no pasaba mucho tiempo con Jafar, y le dolía un poco. Estaba acostumbrada a verle casi a cada momento, y ahora tenía suerte si podía estar con él a solas durante unos minutos. Le gustaba poder volver a pasear junto a su amigo, y charlar igual que habían hecho siempre.

Jafar había sido la primera persona en la que había confiado al llegar a Sindria. Aun recordaba ese día a la perfección: ella, agarrada a la ropa de Sinbad sin querer alejarse de él ni por un momento. Asustada ante un montón de desconocidos mirándola fijamente. Jafar se había acercado a ella con una cálida sonrisa, y se había agachado para estar a su altura y poder mirarla a los ojos. Lo primero que le dijo fue que no tenía por qué estar tan asustada. Lo segundo, que estaba seguro de que tenía una sonrisa preciosa. Desde ese día, prácticamente lo había seguido a todas partes. A pesar de no haberle hablado nunca sobre su pasado y su padre, confiaba ciegamente en él, igual que en Sinbad. Lo adoraba.

Enrojeció un poco al recordar, y se acercó más para rodearle el brazo con los suyos, y así apoyarse en él mientras caminaban. El chico de pelo blanco la miró de reojo un poco sorprendido, pero aun así sonrió y no dijo nada.

- Jafar, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? -Preguntó Nailea al cabo de un rato.

- Claro -Respondió él, un poco extrañado.

Dudaba sobre si hablar o no, pero sabía muy bien que él era el único con el que podía hablar, con quien compartir sus dudas.

- ¿Crees... que a Masrur le gustaría tener un hijo? -Susurró, increíblemente avergonzada.

- ¡Nai! ¿Estás embarazada? -Exclamó Jafar, deteniéndose de golpe y separándose para poder mirarla a los ojos.

- No, claro que no -Mintió, porque no estaba segura. Además, si estaba esperando un bebé, quería que Masrur fuera el primero en enterarse-. Pero, no sé... tal vez deberíamos empezar a pensar en estas cosas.

- Tienes razón.

- ¿Tú qué piensas? ¿Le gustaría? -Volvió a preguntar, de nuevo con voz temblorosa.

El chico de ojos oscuros la observó un largo instante, sin entender muy bien qué le estaba pasando por la mente a su amiga. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír, juntando sus manos cubiertas por las mangas verdes de su túnica, y volviendo a caminar con calma.

- Pues claro que le gustaría. Siente debilidad por los niños, seguro que le encantaría tener uno. En realidad me extraña que no hayáis hablado del tema.

Nailea asintió, comenzando a enrojecer al imaginarse a Masrur sentado en su cama, con un bebé en brazos. Un bebé muy parecido a él, riendo y alzando sus pequeñas manos hacia su rostro. No pudo evitar sonreír ante esa hermosa visión. Jafar la observó con atención, sonriendo a su vez.

- Me gusta verte tan feliz -Dijo, al cabo de un rato. Estaban tumbados boca arriba en el campo de uno de los jardones, rodeados de flores y mirando al cielo-. En los años que llevas en Sindria, nunca te había visto sonreír de la forma en que lo haces cada vez que estás con Masrur. Es una sonrisa realmente preciosa.

- Sí -Susurró la chica en respuesta, ruborizándose. Luego, sintió ganas de reír por cómo había empezado todo-. Y pensar que yo creía que tendría que casarme contigo.

- Hubiera sido muy extraño, ¿verdad?

- Desde luego.

Ambos rieron con ganas, golpeándose suavemente en los brazos. La chica de ojos violetas adoraba cada momento que pasaba con él. _Ojalá fuéramos hermanos_, pensaba a menudo. Pero nunca lo decía en voz alta.

- Creo que hablaré con Masrur. Sobre tener hijos -Susurró, con un repentino ataque de timidez.

Jafar la miró de reojo, dándose cuenta de lo tensa y nerviosa que se encontraba. Lo entendía, aun era joven. En apenas unos días cumpliría diecinueve años. Pero era una mujer, y además casada. Era normal que estuviera pensando en tener hijos. Siempre había tenido un gran instinto maternal, por no hablar de cómo se le iluminaban los ojos cada vez que veía un bebé. Pero bueno, una cosa era ver a los hijos de otras personas, y otra muy distinta pensar en tener uno propio. Comprendía que le asustase la idea.

- Puedo imaginarme perfectamente a una niña de pelo rojo, con tus rizos. O un niño, que aun con los rasgos de Masrur, se parecería a ti... -Dijo, divagando con voz soñadora. También dejó escapar una pequeña risa por alguna ocurrencia-. Sería como un pequeño león, ¿no crees?

Nailea se sorprendió por el comentario, pero no dijo nada. No fue consciente de que se había llevado la mano al vientre en una pequeña caricia. Por suerte, Jafar no se dio cuenta. No pudo evitar sonreír suavemente al pensar en las palabras de su amigo. Le gustaba mucho lo que había dicho. Su pequeño león. Pequeño y precioso, pero aun así, fuerte como su padre. Se parecería a él.

Ya lo quería con toda su alma, y ni siquiera sabía si era real. Pero lo quería.

_Por favor_, suplicó, sin saber muy bien a quién. Que fuera de verdad. Que existiera. Que creciera dentro de ella.

Fue escuchada.

**Parte II - Fin**


End file.
